Memorias de un ojo rojo
by Rinharr
Summary: La organización Pandora planea enviar a un representante de cada casa ducal hacia una dimensión que separa nuestro mundo del Abyss, el "Medium", un lugar que casi nadie conoce. La historia es relatada por Xerxes Break, uno de los personajes más extravagantes de PH, el cual es enviado por pertenecer a la familia Rainsworth a esa dimensión, en la que ocurrirán cosas muy extrañas.
1. Un día de té

**Hola a todos! Les habla Rinharr, la escritora de este fic.**

**Quería decirles que en a lo largo de la historia, pueden encontrarse spoilers y algunas similitudes con la historia original del anime/manga de PH. También, he de decir (por más obvio que suene) que los personajes de PH NO me pertenecen, yo no los he creado.**

**Además, quiero agradecerle a mi amiga (que más tarde daré a conocer su nombre) por el gran apoyo que me dio para escribir esto.**

**¡Espero que disfruten leyendo mi fic! Escucharé cualquier opinión o consejo para mejorar cada día más y más.**

**Atte: Rinharr.**

**Capitulo 1:**

-Ojou-sama, ¿qué haremos el día de hoy? – le pregunté a mi querida señorita Sharon, con una sonrisa.

-Sharon: Bueno… Pensaba ir a comprar algo para tomar el té con mi abuela, si quieres puedes acompañarme. – me contesto, mientras se colocaba sus zapatos dignos de una princesa Rainsworth.

-Break: ¿Cómo no voy a estar dispuesto a acompañarte, señorita? – respondí, riéndome con la risa burlona de siempre.

-Sharon: Bueno, ya sabes… A veces te niegas, Break, y nunca me dices por qué.

-Break: Hay razones, a veces me llaman de Pandora y bueno, no puedo negarme a ir.

-Sharon: ¿Pero por qué te llaman a ti y a mí no? – me respondió, con una mirada de celos y enojo.

-Break: Eeem… Bueeno… Puede ser que usted, Ojou-sama, sea más útil en otros casos… Como por ejemplo, eeem… - no sabía que decir, estaba totalmente perdido.

De repente, la señorita Sharon se levanto y me pego con su abanico, como frecuentemente lo hace cuando está molesta conmigo.

-Sharon: ¡Estúpido! Deja de lucir tan genial porque te llaman a ti y a mí no…

-Break: ¡Jajaja!, pero señorita, eso es lo que me ha dicho Liam… Bueno, lo que he oído por algunos rumores… Jiji

-Sharon: ¡Cállate, estas mintiendo! – y me golpeó nuevamente con su abanico.

Después de una larga discusión, terminamos entre risas. No podemos pelearnos porque nos causa gracia las expresiones del otro. A veces, la gente se confunde pensando que somos familiares o algo así, pero yo no tengo ni una conexión por sangre ni nada por el estilo con la señorita Sharon. Solo soy su humilde sirviente, y su guardaespaldas, por así decirlo de alguna manera, pero a veces ella me llama onii-chan, y a mí me encanta que me diga así.

Yo en realidad tengo unos cuantos años que digamos, pero mi apariencia física es de una persona mayor de 20 años, ya que cuando hice el contrato con Pandora, deje de envejecer, al igual que la señorita Sharon.

-Break: Ojou-sama, ¿Cuándo le apetecería ir a comprar los postres? Es que ya esta atardeciendo, y pronto anochecerá…

Cuando estaba por terminar la frase, alguien entro desesperadamente por la puerta de la habitación.


	2. El reencuentro

Capitulo 2:

-Gilbert: ¡OZ, OZ HA…. VUELTO!

El que había dicho eso era Gilbert, el niño Nightray (bueno, ya no es un niño) que había encontrado hace como 10 años. Cuando lo encontré andaba desamparado, buscando la manera de sacar a su amo, Oz Bezarius, del Abyss. Cuando lo encontré, lo envié a la mansión de la familia Nightray, donde finalmente lo adoptaron como otro de sus hijos.

Pero, ahora, al oír esa noticia, la señorita Sharon y yo quedamos perplejos… Su joven amo había vuelto del Abyss, pero ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Nadie tenía la menor idea.

-Break: Gilbert, ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunté, curiosamente.

-Gilbert: Lo he visto junto a una chica, andaban por los centros de comercio, o algo así.

-Sharon: ¡Vamos a buscarlo, Break! – insistió la señorita Sharon, cuando en verdad yo no tenía ni mínimo interés por ese chico.

-Break: Bueno, si usted insiste, Ojou-sama… - me rendí, y acepte la propuesta de ir a buscarlo.

Yo ya había conocido a Oz antes de que lo mandaran al Abyss en la ceremonia de mayoría de edad. Había ido con la señorita Sharon a visitarlo para darle las felicitaciones de parte de la familia Rainsworth, tal y como las otras casas ducales deben hacerlo cada vez que un niño de otra casa ducal llega a la adultez (a los 15 años).

Todos nos apuramos para ir donde están los puestos de comercio, en el centro de la ciudad, y eficazmente, allí estaba Oz.

Cuando llegamos ya había anochecido, y Oz parecía algo preocupado por no saber donde estaba, mientras que la otra chica andaba por ahí, baboseándose con toda la comida que veía.

-Break: Ojou-sama, allí esta Oz, ¿Qué va a hacer?

-Sharon: Vamos a acercarnos a él junto a Gilbert, a ver si nos reconoce… No creo que sepa que ya han pasado 10 años desde que cayó en el Abyss, así que ahora no se lo diremos. Esperaremos a que él este mejor para decírselo, así no sé vuelve loco o algo por el estilo.

Asentí con la cabeza, al igual que Gilbert, y cuando Oz nos vio sus ojos brillaron de emoción y parecía estar más tranquilo.

-Oz: ¡SHARON, BREAK! ¡Qué suerte que ustedes estén aquí!

-Break: Jaja, Oz-sama, usted siempre está igual de simpático. – dije, con un tono burlón.

-Sharon: Que suerte que este bien, Oz-sama. – Dijo Sharon, con un tono de tranquilidad. – Por cierto, este hombre que está aquí es….-

-Gilbert: Soy Raven, un gusto en conocerlo, Oz-sama.

¿Por qué Gilbert se presentó a Oz con ese nombre? Creo que él estaba avergonzado, porque el engañó a la familia Bezarius al entrar en la familia Nightray, ya que, efectivamente, esos dos ducados no se llevan para nada bien.

-Break: Oz-sama, creo que usted se olvido de presentarme a su amiga… ¿Quién es? – debí preguntar, esa chica no era para nada normal, tenia olor a… Olor a una chain (cadena) del Abyss.

Las chains son monstruos que residen en el Abyss, las cuales forman contratos ilegales con los humanos que caen ahí, para poder salir al mundo verdadero junto a su contratista, y matar personas para poder volver a ser lo que eran antes.

Si la manecilla del contratista ilegal que está en su pecho da una vuelta completa, la chain y el contratista caen a lo más profundo del Abyss, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

¿Cómo se yo respecto a esto? ¡Jiji! Olvidé mencionarlo. Trabajo en una organización llamada Pandora, la cual investiga todo respecto al Abyss, con el fin de saber todo respecto a esa dimensión eterna y fría.

Mientras Oz estaba por decirnos quien era esa chica, algo retumbo en todo el lugar…


	3. La corta pelea

**Capitulo 3:**

Al oír tal estruendo, enseguida tome a la señorita Sharon del brazo y la moví hasta mi lado.

Me puede faltar un ojo, pero no dejo de ser un excelente espadachín, o eso suelen decirme.

Gilbert saco su pistola, y estaba listo para disparar.

La chica se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, y fue junto a Oz para protegerlo.

De repente, una chain apareció del otro extremo de la calle, junto a su contratista, que al parecer era una chica muy joven.

-Break: Ojou-sama, le recomiendo quedarse conmigo y con Gilbert. Si algo llega a ocurrir, recurra a su chain de inmediato.

-Sharon: Entendido, Break. – luego de decir esto, se coloco detrás de mí.

La chain se acercaba cada vez más, y al parecer Oz conocía a la contratista de alguna parte, ya que se notaba preocupado por ella.

La chica le ordeno (por así decirlo) a Gilbert que tomará a Oz, él asintió y se quito el guante de la mano izquierda. Luego, coloco su mano en la cabeza de Oz sin previo aviso.

Una luz salió de su mano y la chica se convirtió en… B-Rabbit, la chain más temida del Abyss.

Quede perplejo, al parecer esa chica era la que poseía esa cadena tan poderosa… Era increíble.

Era un conejo negro con una guadaña gigante, al parecer flotaba o algo así, y podía dar saltos de mucha longitud.

B-Rabbit se fue saltando por arriba de las casas, hasta llegar a su objetivo, la chain enemiga.

Al parecer a ella le daba igual los humanos, ni pensaba en comérselos ni nada por el estilo, como una chain normal.

Cuando llego hasta allá, de un corte mato a la otra chain, la cual desapareció luego de que la tierra misma se la tragará, junto a su contratista.

Oz intento salvar a la contratista, pero no lo consiguió, ya que Gilbert evitó que lo hiciera.

Ojou-sama utilizo el poder de su chain, Eques, para llevarnos a todos a la mansión Rainsworth.

Pusimos a Oz a descansar un rato, mientras que la chica y Gilbert se durmieron junto a él.

Al parecer, Gilbert ya conocía a esa chica, pero no quería preguntarle al respecto enfrente de todos.

-Sharon: Break, ¿qué te parece si tomamos una taza de té juntos en el balcón? La noche está muy bonita, hay que aprovecharla, ¿no crees? – dijo la señorita Sharon, feliz por haber encontrado finalmente a Oz y ver que Gilbert estaba muy emocionado.

-Break: ¿Cómo voy a negarme, Ojou-sama? – contesté, con una sonrisa amable.

Tomamos té y hablamos de un par de cosas, como de costumbre. Más que su sirviente, soy su fiel amigo y protector, y ella puede contarme todo, confiando en que yo no diré nada.

-Sharon: Bueno, verás Break, ahora que hemos encontrado a Oz, ¿qué haremos con B-Rabbit? ¿No es una asesina?

-Break: Bueno, al parecer no… Pero la pondremos a prueba. Al mínimo ataque que haga hacia nosotros, será eliminada del camino por Pandora, o por mí.

Yo no confiaba en ella, las chains que no sean concedidas por Pandora mayormente siempre son peligrosas y asesinas descaradas. A menos que sean una clase muy especial, como una persona revivida después de 100 años.

-Sharon: Bueno, vamos a dormir, Break. Mañana será un día muy largo.

Asentí, recogí los platos y las tazas como buen sirviente, y los lleve a la cocina, para que luego los limpiaran.

Finalmente, me puse mi pijama de seda blanco y me recosté en la cama de la habitación que está pegada a la de donde descansa la señorita Sharon.

La verdad que yo, al tener un metabolismo alto por tomar tanto té y comer tantos dulces, no necesito prácticamente dormir, pero ¿Qué hago mientras todos duermen? Me aburriría totalmente, entonces siempre opto por recostarme y estar despierto un par de horas, hasta que amanezca.


	4. Así que ¿Te llamas Alice?

**¡Hola a todos! Les habla Rinharr, la escritora del fic. Quería hacer que recuerden que los personajes de este fic NO son míos ya que yo no los he creado. Solo los tomo "prestados" para hacer esta historia.**

**Solo eso, ¡espero que disfruten leyendo!**

**Atte: Rinharr.**

**Capitulo 4:**

Estaba durmiendo plácidamente hasta que un par de ruidos me despertaron. Al parecer, la chica se había enojado con Gilbert y le estaba dando un par de golpes, mientras que él no se quedaba atrás y respondía de la misma manera, con gritos e insultos.

Use la cadena de la señorita Sharon para teletransportarme hasta la habitación donde dormían ellos, que quedaban del otro lado de la mansión.

Aparecí dentro de un ropero, y de sorpresa salí de ahí.

- ¡Buenos días a todos! – dije, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡ESTÚPIDO PAYASO! ¿De dónde demonios has salido? – me pregunto la chica. Al parecer yo le caía mal, y eso me hacía gracia.

-**¡Es magia, conejita estuupida!**– Dijo mi muñeca, Emily, que reposa en mi hombro izquierdo y de vez en cuando dice algo, en el momento inapropiado.

-¡¿QUÉ ME HA DICHO ESE PEDAZO DE TRAPO?! – grito la chica.

- Tranquila, Alice, no te enojes con él. Nos han dejado dormir aquí y nos darán comida… - Interrumpió Oz, para que la chica (que al parecer se llamaba Alice) no se lanzará a golpearme.

-Oh, así que… ¿Te llamas Alice? Interesante nombre. – dije, de un tono burlón.

-¡Oz! ¡Te he dicho que no digas mi nombre! Era una promesa…

-Bueno, no pude evitarlo… Perdón.

- Cállense ambos, y vayan a desayunar. – Dijo Gilbert, con el ceño fruncido en signo de disgusto notorio por el escándalo que había armado Alice.

-Por cierto, Raven, tienes algo parecido a mi sirviente Gilbert, pero no es del todo igual… - dijo Oz, con cara de pensamiento.

- Eeeeh… Creo que te equivocaste de persona, ¡adiós! – y salió de forma apurada de la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia el comedor.

-Es… ¡ESPERA!... – no llego a terminar la frase, y Gilbert ya se había ido.

-Oh, bueno, Raven es un poco tímido, Oz-sama. Dele tiempo para que se acostumbre a su presencia, jiji… - Dije, mientras me tapaba la boca con la manga larga y ancha de mi traje.

- Oye, payaso, tengo hambre, ¿Dónde hay comida? – dijo Alice, inapropiadamente sin ningún modal alguno digno de una casa ducal.

-¡Jaja! Hace tiempo que nadie me hablaba así de inapropiadamente… **¡Al parecer no tiene modal alguno esta estúpida coneja!... **Ssssh, cállate Emily, no queremos ofenderla….

Alice se exalto tras las palabras de Emily y quiso atacarme, pero Oz la tomo por los brazos y la llevo arrastrándola hasta el comedor.

Gilbert trataba de esconderse de Oz, para que no se diera cuenta del todo que él era su sirviente, y que ya habían pasado muchos años.

Lleve el té a la mesa, y todos se dispusieron a beberlo. Al parecer, estaban muy hambrientos.

Yo, por mi parte, me comí unos cuantos dulces (unos 40) y cuando Gilbert termino de tomar el té, yo me levante de la mesa y use la excusa de que me ayudará a levantar las tazas para poder hablar a solas con él.

- Dime, ¿conoces a esa chica?

- Sí, pero no puedo recordar del todo de donde la conocí.

-¿Cómo qué no puedes? ¿Es parte de tus recuerdos casi borrados?

- Al parecer sí. Además, es una cadena y al mismo tiempo una humana, ¿cómo es eso posible?

- Había oído algo al respecto, pero… No tengo la más mínima idea… Por cierto, ¿Cuándo le dirás a Oz que eres su amado sirviente? ¿Guardarás este engaño para siempre? – dije, mientras lo miraba de costado (del lado derecho, porque en el lado izquierdo no tengo ojo… Esa es una historia que más tarde contaré)

-Eeem… Bueno… No sé si se enojará cuando se lo diga o… Si estará contento… - me dijo, mientras miraba al piso de manera avergonzada.

- Gilbert, hace muchos años que te conozco, y tarde o temprano tendrás que decirlo, ¿no es así?

-Gil: Pero…

- Dilo. Si se lo dices tarde, se enojará contigo.

-Está bien… Pero buscaré el momento adecuado.

En ese momento, me acerque a su oído y le susurré:

"Díselo, antes de que todo se eche a perder. Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿verdad?"

Él asintió con la cabeza, y se fue alejando hacia la cocina para lavar las tazas y los platos.


	5. El dato que faltaba

**Capitulo 5:**

Fui al comedor de vuelta, la señorita Sharon me estaba llamando para que interrogue un poco a Alice, para saber más de donde viene. Acepte totalmente esto, ya que yo se que la voluntad del Abyss, es llamada Alice. ¿Por qué lo sé? Porque yo estuve allí, hace mucho tiempo, cuando la manecilla de mi reloj grabado en mi pecho dio la vuelta completa. Además… Yo hice un favor para ella.

-Dime, Alice, ¿de dónde vienes?

-¿Qué te importa, estúpido payaso?... – me contesto Alice, mientras me miraba de costado, de forma desafiante.

-¡jajaja! Deja de tratarme tan mal, soy una buena persona… - y lancé una sonrisa simpática.

- Mmm… Bueno, está bien. Pero que te diga esto no significa que soy tu amiga, ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!

-Totalmente, Alice.

-Bueno, eemm… Yo quería salir del Abyss para buscar mis recuerdos… Es que yo no recuerdo totalmente nada, solo que me llamo Alice y que tengo el poder de B-Rabbit.

Yo me senté en un sillón y me apoyé en mi mano. ¿Acaso esta niña era algo extraño que provenía del Abyss?

-Interesante, ¿verdad, Ojou-sama?

-Sí, nunca había oído un caso así, Break. – me contesto la señorita Sharon, con un poco de entusiasmo. - ¿En verdad no recuerdas absolutamente nada?

- ¡Ya les he dicho! Solo sé que me llamo Alice y que tengo el poder de B-Rabbit… ¡Ah! ¡Casi lo olvido! También sé que mis recuerdos se alojan en algunas chains, y que debo buscarlas para poder saber quien soy realmente…

-¡Y por eso yo me propongo a ayudarla y a ser su contratista! – agrego Oz, con entusiasmo.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué interesante! Dime Oz… ¿Y tú sabes, realmente, donde estas?

- Eemm… Bueno, parece la mansión de la familia Rainsworth… ¿No es así?

- Estas en lo correcto, Oz-sama. – le dije, mientras le daba un mordisco a la paleta de caramelo. – por cierto, ¿Cómo hicieron para que sus cuerpos se separaran? ¿No estaba el cuerpo de Alice dentro del de Oz anteriormente a que los encontremos?

-Oh, es cierto… Creo que Raven nos separo, o algo así… Por cierto, denle las gracias Raven por separarnos. – dijo Oz, con una sonrisa de amabilidad que solo él podía tener. Es lo que tiene ser de la familia Bezarius, todos siempre están contentos… O eso pretende demostrar.

Se abrió la puerta del comedor, y era Gilbert. Venía vestido como para salir a alguna parte.

- Raven, ¿A dónde irás? – le pregunte, levantando una ceja.

- Eemm… Bueno, voy a…

- ¿A dónde?

-A… Al castillo donde fue la ceremonia de mayoría de edad… - dijo, mientras encendía un cigarrillo para finalmente llevárselo rápidamente hacia su boca, para evitar que nos diéramos cuenta de que estaba nervioso.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde yo fui para la ceremonia de mayoría de edad? – interrogó Oz a Gilbert, mientras se levantaba exaltado de la silla del comedor.

-Puedo explicarlo – reprochó Gilbert – debo ir porque Pandora me ha dicho que vaya…

-Entonces, si tú vas, Raven, nosotros también – agrego la señorita Sharon, para que nos dejará ir usando la excusa de que somos parte de Pandora también.

Gilbert refunfuño y accedió a que lo acompañáramos hasta esa vieja mansión.

Yo me preguntaba que iba a pensar Oz cuando vea esa mansión y vea que está totalmente descuidada y con una apariencia muy distinta a la de cuando él fue hace 10 años atrás. Lo más posible era que se diera cuenta rápidamente de lo que sucedía, y que Gilbert tenga que explicarle que él era su sirviente.


	6. Recordando

**¡Hola a todos! Soy Rinharr, y quería decirles que me he equivocado en el apellido de Oz, el cual no es Bezarius, sino que es Vessalius.**

**Solo debía explicar eso, que era de suma importancia ya que si no lo decía, podría haber muchas confusiones en los siguientes capítulos.**

**¡Disfruten leyendo mi fic!**

**Capitulo 6:**

La abuela de Sharon, Cheryl Rainsworth, pidió un carruaje de excelente calidad para que todos podamos ir en un solo carruaje, y no en carruajes separados.

- Payaso, deja de mirarme. Me pones incómoda.

-¡Jajaja! Pero si yo no te estoy mirando, tu lo estás haciendo, coneja. **¡Estúpida!**

- ¡MUÑECA DEL DEMONIO! ¡Deja de insultarme!

- Ya cállense ambos de una buena vez. – interrumpió Gilbert, al parecer quería estar calmado.

-Cállate tú, cabeza de algas – reprochó la coneja, agregándole un apodo a Gilbert.

La pelea continuo entre ellos dos, mientras yo me acerque a Oz y le pregunte tapándome con la manga larga de mi saco:

"Oz-sama, usted es muy cercano a Alice y quería preguntarle algo… ¿Alice acaso me odia?"

Seguido de preguntarle esto, puse cara de tristeza, para enternecer un poco su corazón, aunque soy de lo peor en eso.

- Bueno… Emmm… No lo creo, es que ella es muy expresiva, y bueno… - luego de decir esto, agrego una risa tímida.

-Es que, como usted sabe, Oz-sama, yo siempre trato de llevarme bien con las personas…

-Al parecer te va mal con eso, ¿no?

- ¿En serio? Uuuummm… Yo siempre quiero ser amable, pero a veces, bueno, no logro hacerlo lo más bien que puedo…

Luego de terminar la frase, el carruaje se detuvo, y descendimos de él para dirigirnos al castillo.

La caminata fue muy larga, por lo que la señorita Sharon me pidió que cargará con ella, ya que tenía puestos unos zapatos muy incómodos.

-Señorita Sharon, ya puede bajarse de mi espalda, estamos por llegar.

Cuando me di cuenta que no me contestaba, mire hacia atrás y la vi durmiendo sobre mi hombro. Como vi que estaba profundamente dormida, seguí cargando con ella hasta llegar al castillo.

Me quede afuera con Oz, Alice y la señorita Sharon, mientras que Gil entro al castillo sin previo aviso.

Oz y Alice estaban hablando sentados en una fuente, al parecer era algo muy importante, pero al no tener mi ojo izquierdo no fui capaz de verlos, solamente los oía un poco.

La señorita Sharon se había recostado en el banco en el que estábamos sentados, y había apoyado su cabeza en mi regazo. Ante esto yo no puedo negarme, así que estuve así bastante tiempo, hasta que escuche un estruendo que provenía de adentro del castillo.


	7. Ojos dorados

**Capitulo 7:**

Oz salió corriendo inmediatamente hacia adentro del castillo. Yo quise ir detrás de él, pero algo me saco volando y me golpeé en la cabeza contra una piedra a lo lejos. Por eso, ahora dejo que Gilbert siga contando la historia.

***Visión de Gilbert***

Entre adentro del castillo para ver si había algún recuerdo ahí, y efectivamente, había uno.

El castillo tenía una larga escalera con una desgastada alfombra roja sobre ella, la cual llevaba hasta el gran reloj milenario, que había dejado de funcionar desde la ceremonia de Oz. La verdad que no recordaba bien como era ese reloj, pero lo que sí recuerdo con claridad es que fue lo último que vi antes de que Oz fuera llevado al Abyss.

Me fui acercando hacia el reloj, pero cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras, una mujer con una capucha roja y un provocativo escote me agarro de la espalda y me tiro hacia abajo.

Cuando caí, entro Oz con Alice desesperados por la puerta principal. Alice quiso convertirse en B-Rabbit, pero como su poder esta sellado, no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

-¡Oh, miren quien ha venido! El joven Oz…. Hacia tanto tiempo que no lo veía, jovencito. – le dijo, con una sonrisa macabra y descarada.

- ¿Quién eres? ¡¿POR QUÉ GOLPEASTE A RAVEN?! – contesto Oz, dando un fuerte paso hacia adelante y con una furia incontenible.

-¿Raven? ¡JAJAJAJA! ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta?

- ¿De qué hablas?

-Dejemos que él te lo diga.

La mujer hizo algo en mi inexplicable, atrapo a Alice con una especie de embrujo y yo fui poseído por algo extraño, una chain tal vez.

No sabía lo que hacía, mi conciencia estaba en segundo plano, y alguien hacia todas las acciones por mí. Estaba como en una dimensión vacía, con el piso lleno de agua, tal como en el Abyss. Veía todo lo que ocurría como si yo estuviera ahí, pero no podía mover mis brazos ni pestañear por mi cuenta.

Entonces, vi como yo iba corriendo hacia Oz, y lo apuntaba con mi pistola.

De repente, vi como Oz arrancaba mi camisa, y veía mi cicatriz de cuando él me había cortado casi a la mitad con su espada. Su cara de asombro era inexplicable, y yo le decía "Nostálgico, ¿no es así?"

Oz se estaba apuntando a él mismo con la pistola, y en ese momento no podía permitir que mi joven amo se suicidará enfrente de mis ojos. Empuje a mi otro yo hacia el piso, le di un par de golpes y me puse yo en su lugar.

Luche por levantar mi conciencia, y lo logré. Justo cuando volví, lo primero que hice fue apartar la pistola de la cabeza de Oz, y apuntársela a aquella mujer. Finalmente disparé y le di en el brazo.

-¿Q…. QUÉ? ¿Cómo has salido de la posesión? – dijo, asombrada por completo.

- Yo puedo hacer cualquier cosa con tal de salvar a mi amo.

La mujer frunció la boca y desapareció haciendo un agujero en el techo, diciendo "nos volveremos a encontrar, Oz Vessalius".

Oz se me quedo mirando un buen tiempo, arrodillado por el shock que le había causado saber tanto de repente, hasta que me pregunto:

-¿Tú eres Gilbert?

-Sí, soy yo… Ya han pasado 10 años desde que caíste en el Abyss, y…

- Si que has cambiado, Gil…

Yo baje mi cabeza, desilusionado por haber engañado a la familia Vessalius.

-¿Por qué bajas tu cabeza, Gil?

-Es que… - dije, con los ojos llorosos - ¡YO HE TRAICIONADO A LA FAMILIA VESSALIUS, JOVEN AMO OZ!

-¿Qué?... – me respondió, girando un poco la cabeza.

-Mi apellido ahora es Nightray. Esa familia me adopto y ahora yo tengo el poder de su chain, Raven…

- ¿A eso le llamas traición? ¡Jaja! Vamos, Gil, a mí me da igual que seas de la familia Nightray – me dijo, mientras sonreía.

No entendía bien nada, ¿a caso a él le daba igual?

-Además, te he dicho muchas veces que solo me digas Oz, ¿recuerdas? – me reprochó, levantándose y mirándome por lo alto, ya que yo estaba arrodillado tapándome los ojos por las lagrimas. – vamos, deja de llorar y acompáñame.

Me tomo de la mano, como los viejos tiempos, y me llevo hasta aquel lugar donde él se había caído, en el cual había una lapida y un reloj en ella.

-¿Por qué me traes aquí?

-Para revivir los recuerdos…

Lo seguí, y bajamos por las escaleras que había allí. Todo estaba muy descuidado, aun más desde la última vez que vinimos hace 10 años.

Yo me arrodillé enfrente a él, y le dije:

-Prometo ser tu sirviente y cuidarte para siempre, Joven amo Oz.

Oz ante esas palabras, sonrió, y me levanto.

-No debes hacer estas cosas, Gil. Yo sé muy bien que nunca podrías hacerme daño, aunque más lo desees. Yo también te protegeré, porque yo soy tu amo.

Sonreí, y luego de eso nos fuimos juntos hasta el patio donde estaba Break y Sharon.

Ahora, Break ya estaba consciente. Así que él continua con la historia.


	8. Retorno al ojo rojo

**Capitulo 8:**

- ¡Break! Por fin has despertado, ¡me asustaste mucho!

La señorita sostenía mi cabeza con sus manos, y al parecer había llorado un poco.

-Jaja – dije en un tono muy bajo, mientras sonreía – señorita Sharon, no se preocupe. Estoy bien... No moriría por un simple golpe, ¡jaja!

Apoyé una de mis manos en la húmeda tierra, mientras que la señorita Sharon sostenía mi otro brazo y ayudaba a levantarme.

Cuando me puse de pie, pude ver que en el castillo había un gran agujero en el techo. Al parecer había habido una pelea muy brutal, o algo así.

- Ojou-sama, ¿qué ha pasado?

-No lo sé, estuve todo el tiempo junto a ti aquí, y no pude ver nada de lo que ocurría.

- Maldición, seguro algún Baskerville vino a molestar…

Mientras miraba al castillo, vi que a lo lejos venían Oz y Gilbert, caminando lentamente. Detrás de ellos venia alguien más, y cuando se fueron acercando vi que venían con Alice.

-¡Oz-sama! Qué suerte que usted se encuentre bien… - le dije, mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en mi cara.

-¿Por qué no me dijeron que Raven era Gil? – cuestionó el joven Oz, frunciendo el ceño.

- Él nos pidió que no lo dijéramos, ¿verdad, Break? – respondió la señorita Sharon.

- Absoluta verdad.

Oz miro a Gil, algo enfurecido, pero luego ese enojo se convirtió en felicidad, porque él estaba contento de poder volver a ver a su sirviente y amigo.

Alice, por su parte, estaba atrás enojada porque tenía mucha hambre.

La señorita Sharon uso a su chain para poder enviarnos de vuelta a la mansión Rainsworth, porque evidentemente, estábamos casi en el medio de la nada.

- Ahora que me lo pregunto… En vez de haber caminado tanto para llegar al castillo, ¿por qué Sharon no uso su chain para llevarnos hasta allá?

La señorita Sharon y yo nos reímos, no nos habíamos acordado en aquel entonces de ese detalle.

-¡Haha! No nos habíamos percatado de ese detalle… Bueno, lo que vale es que hicimos ejercicio. – dije, en un tono burlón.

Alice empezó a insultarnos porque ella se había cansado mucho en el camino, y no sé qué otras tonterías más.

Sharon me dijo que hiciera té, y aproveché la ocasión para hablar con Gil a solas.

Cuando estábamos llegando a la cocina, tome la barbilla de Gil, lo empujé un poco y le pregunté con un tono brusco, y una sonrisa "¿Qué paso en el castillo, Gil?"… Tuve que preguntárselo de esa manera, porque si no, no me lo diría nunca.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Break? – me pregunto, tratando de alejarme con su brazo derecho.

-Sabes muy bien que si no lo hago de esta manera, nunca me lo dirías, ¿verdad? – al terminar esta frase, le solté la barbilla como símbolo de que ya me lo podría decir sin que yo lo obligue de alguna manera.

-Me conoces hace más de 10 años, y aún no he podido ganarme tu confianza…

-Con las mismas acciones que haces, ¿Cómo quieres que te de mi confianza? Siempre ocultas algo, Gil… ¿Verdad?- sonreí y seguí mi camino, hacia la cocina.

-Mira, lo que sucedió es que entre a ese castillo para ver si habían recuerdos míos, o de Alice, y de repente apareció una mujer con un atuendo rojo y una capucha que le tapaba la mitad de la cara. Me golpeo un poco y al ver tantos estruendos, al parecer Oz y Alice entraron para ayudarme…

-Una Baskerville, evidentemente…

-Así es. Uso su chain para atrapar a Oz y a la estúpida coneja, y con su misma chain hizo que yo perdiera la consciencia y que empiece a atacar a Oz. Finalmente entre en razón y le disparé a esa mujer, la cual luego de herirla se fue…

-Interesante… Aunque, creo que ya sé quién es esa Baskerville… - sonreí para mis adentros, ya tenía la respuesta en mis manos sin preguntarle a nadie.


	9. Capitulo 9

**¡Hola a todos! Nuevamente, les habla Rinharr, la escritora del fic. Quería decirles que van a ver algunos capítulos que seguramente no tengan título (por ejemplo, el último que subí es titulado como "Retorno al ojo rojo", y seguramente este capitulo, el numero nueve, no tendrá título alguno) por la razón de que puede ser que no se me ocurra** alguno,** o por el simple hecho de no poder crear uno que tenga que ver entorno al capítulo.**

**Solo debía decir eso, así que ¡espero que sigan leyendo y disfrutando mi fic!**

**Atte: Rinharr**

**Capitulo 9:**

Al terminar de hablar con Gil, recordé que a la noche teníamos un banquete muy importante en Pandora, así que fui directo a la habitación de la señorita Sharon para prepararle uno de sus vestidos para reuniones importantes.

-¿Por qué has escogido este, Break?

- Bueno, pensé que le gustaría, Ojou-sama… - le dije, mientras sonreía tímidamente.

-Vaya gustos tienes… Este es el que menos me gusta, Break.

-Eeemm… - no sabía que decir, estaba perdido. Había olvidado cual era el preferido de la señorita Sharon, era lo peor que me podía pasar. – Bueno, yo me retir—

-¿A dónde vas, Break? – Dijo, mientras me tomaba fuertemente del hombro y me apretujaba un poco.- Escoge el que más me gusta…

Estaba sudando un poco (bastante) , y la señorita Sharon lo notaba. Me di vuelta y elegí un vestido rosado con algunos adornos en blanco, y algunos prendedores dorados.

- … Bien hecho, Break. Ya puedes retirarte.

Suspiré, me había salvado de ser golpeado por el abanico duro y pesado de la señorita Sharon.

Me retiré sonriente hacia mi habitación, en la cual me desvestí y vestí con una de mis mejores camisas, con el traje negro de terciopelo y mi perla distintiva para sujetar una tela blanca con algunas curvas que está por debajo del cuello. Até mi pelo con un pequeño rodete en mi nuca, dejando caer los mechones del blanco flequillo sobre mi faltante ojo izquierdo. Pensaba en poner a Emily en mi hombro izquierdo, pero pensé que sería algo inapropiado para la ocasión, ya que estarían las cuatro casas ducales presentes.

Salí preparado de mi cuarto, y espere a la señorita Sharon en la puerta de su habitación.

Mientras esperaba, vi que Gil, Alice y Oz estaban también vestidos muy elegantes. Oz con un esmoquin negro, y una camisa blanca, Gil tenía una clase de capa negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, una camisa blanca con algunos volados del mismo color en las mangas y un pañuelo azul que le ataba parte de su pelo en la espalda. Alice, por otra parte, llevaba un vestido rojo con una tela negra transparente en las mangas y cuello.

-Oh, ¿acaso ustedes también van?... – pregunté, inconscientemente.

-¡Claro! No nos podemos perder una reunión como esta… Además, yo soy parte de una de las cuatro casas ducales, ¿no es así? – me respondió Oz-sama, con una sonrisa a medias.

-Haha, estas en lo cierto, Oz-sama.

-Yo iré junto a Vincent… - agrego Gilbert.

Mi cara de disgusto fue algo evidente. Vincent es el hermano de Gil, yo le suelo decir "Rata Nightray", porque es eso lo que en realidad es. Miente, engaña y además, tiene perfil de psicópata, o algo por el estilo. Aunque suene extraño, él es más extraño que yo, y no estoy mintiendo. He visto como despedaza muñecos con una tijera durante toda la noche, y nunca entendí el motivo.

-Bien… Ya si quieres puedes irte en el carruaje de afuera, Gil. – dije, en un tono muy frío.

-De acuerdo.

Gil se dio media vuelta y se fue, sin decir palabra alguna. Oz se preocupo por él y lo siguió hasta la puerta.

-¿Y esa cara de disgusto, payaso? – me preguntó Alice, mirándome de costado de una forma desafiante.

-Odio a su hermano. – acababa de decir algo que no debía haber dicho, pero me deje llevar.

-¿Su hermano? ¿Vincent es su hermano?

-Sí, cuando lo veas en la fiesta, notarás quien es él, ya que tiene el ojo derecho rojo, y el otro amarillo…

-Debe dar escalofríos….

Qué extraño que fue escuchar eso de la coneja… Ella nunca le teme a nada, pero a Vincent si…

Pasaron unos minutos, y la señorita Sharon salió preparada de su habitación. Tomé su mano y la guié hasta la carroza, en la que Gil ya estaba sentado desde antes.

El viaje duro unos 20 minutos, ya que tuvimos que pasar por muchos caminos para llegar hasta Pandora.

Llegamos, y Reim-san nos recibió en la puerta.

-¡Reim-san! Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos encontrábamos, ¿no? – dije, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Es verdad, Xerxes. No nos vemos desde la última reunión de Pandora, hace unos 6 meses… - hizo una breve pausa para sonreír, y luego agrego -¡Oh, señorita Sharon! Bienvenida de nuevo.

-Buenas noches, Reim-san. – dijo la señorita Sharon, mientras sonreía cortésmente.

Reim besó la mano de la señorita, y luego dijo:

-Buenas noches, Gilbert-sama.

-Buenas noches, Reim. – dijo Gil, por lo bajo.

Reim hizo una leve reverencia, y dijo:

-Gilbert-sama… Quería preguntarte… ¿Quién es este chico? – y apuntó su mirada a través de sus anteojos hacia Oz.

-Es Oz, Oz Vessalius. – respondió Gil, con una sonrisa.

Reim se exaltó al oír su nombre. El chico que había caído en el Abyss hace 10 años atrás, había vuelto.

-Oz… ¡Oz-sama! ¡Bienvenido sea a la organización Pandora! Es un gusto conocerlo… - Reim lo dijo casi gritando por la emoción. Todos creían que él había muerto.

-Un gusto en conocerlo, Reim-san. - dijo Oz, con una sonrisita.

Por detrás apareció Alice, a la cual Reim también saludo cortésmente, y ella lo hizo de la misma manera… **¿Desde cuándo la estúpida coneja era amable con alguien? ¡Eso es imposible de su parte! **… Los milagros existen, querida Emily.


	10. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10:**

Luego de saludar a todas las personas importantes en la reunión, Reim y otros sirvientes nos acompañaron hasta una sala gigante, en la que había una mesa de unos 8 metros, para que todos estuviéramos cómodos.

Me senté en una silla que estaba casi en el medio. A mi derecha se sentó la señorita Sharon, y a mi izquierda, Rufus Barma.

- Buenas noches, Rufus-sama. – le dije al duque, mientras mostraba una sonrisa cortés.

-Hatter, un gusto volverlo a encontrar…

Hacía bastante tiempo que no lo veía, pero eso no se notaba, porque él no envejece, al igual que yo. Pero, al fin y al cabo, la sonrisa cortés que le había mostrado a él anteriormente, era falsa… ¿Por qué? Digamos que no tenemos una buena relación, no como la esperada entre personas que sirven para Pandora.

Nos trajeron un par de platos, con exquisitas comidas, pero comí bastante poco, debía guardar lugar en mi estómago para el gran postre que siempre hace Pandora para los invitados.

-Break, ¿por qué no comes?... – me preguntó la señorita Sharon, con un gesto de preocupación hacia mi salud.

-No tengo hambre, Ojou-sama. – le contesté, mientras cruzaba mis piernas.

Entre esta conversación, me di cuenta que Alice estaba sentada casi enfrente mío, y me miraba con desprecio.

"¿Por qué siempre me está buscando? ¿Acaso quiere que me enfrente a ella o algo así?" me pregunté, mientras tanto me puse serio, y cuando giré mi vista hacia ella, dejo de verme bruscamente. Fue tan obvio, que tracé una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro.

Cuando vino el postre, salió el niño que está dentro de mí hacia afuera, y me puse muy feliz. Rara vez podía comer tal manjar, ya que solo los chefs contratados por Pandora saben hacer algo tan delicioso como ese postre.

- *masticar* *masticar* *tragar* *ñom ñom*

-Break… Mantén tus modales… - me replico Sharon, inclinándose un poco para ver mi cara.

Ante esas palabras, entre en razón. Me limpié la boca con una servilleta de tela fina, y seguí comiendo adecuadamente. De todas formas, el placer de comer el postre estaba intacto, ya que como saben, ¡me encanta todo lo que sea dulce! Es algo que no puedo evitar por más que lo intente...

Rufus, mientras tanto, me miraba de costado. Aunque no podía ver esto por mi faltante ojo izquierdo, pero lo presentía.

-Rufus, ¿por qué me observas?

-Intento predecirte, Hatter.

-¿Para qué?

- Para obtener información. – respondió, fríamente.

Deje de comer, me limpié la boca con la servilleta nuevamente y lo mire fijamente a los ojos…

-¿Qué quieres saber, duque bufón?...


	11. El mensaje esperado

**Capitulo 11:**

-¿A quién le acabas de decir "duque bufón"?... – me preguntó Rufus, frunciendo el seño.

-Bueno… **¿A quién va a ser más que a ti, estuuupido?** – dije, imitando la voz de mi querida Emily.

Rufus tapo la mitad de su cara con su abanico, mientras que miraba hacia un costado.

-Bien… Pandora le ha confiado una información confidencial a la familia Rainsworth, ¿verdad?

- Yo no tengo la menor idea sobre eso… - le conteste, mientras me comía un terrón cuadrado de azúcar que se encontraba en un recipiente de vidrio con hermosas flores dibujadas en él.

- Yo sé muy bien cuando mientes, Hatter. Esa información es tan confidencial, que Pandora se ha negado a decírmelo, e incluso Cheryl se negó a decirme algún dato al respecto…

Cheryl me había pedido que no se lo dijera a absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera a Rufus, su amigo de la juventud, y yo debo obedecer.

-No pienso decírtelo, bufón. – seguí insistiéndole tras esta oración, y cada vez hacia que él se irritará más y más. Sé que odia no obtener información sobre algo, y desconocer sobre un tema tan delicado.

Termine haciendo que intercambiará lugares con Gilbert.

-¡Por fin puedo comer en paz! – exclamé.

-Para tu desgracia, yo estoy aquí. – dijo Gil, mientras me miraba con los parpados caídos.

-Me da totalmente igual, terminaré haciendo que tú te cambies de asiento también. – le dije, mientras comía dos terrones de azúcar al mismo tiempo.

Gilbert hizo una mueca de descontento y enfado tan graciosa que lancé una carcajada.

Justo después de esto, entro un representante oficial de Pandora. Al parecer quería darnos un comunicado general a todos.

Miré con descontento hacia donde se hallaba ese representante, porque sabía que iba a ser un comunicado largo y aburrido, y que seguramente me cansaría más de lo usual al oír el discurso.

-Buenas noches a todos, espero que estén disfrutando de la generosidad de Pandora hacia sus fieles trabajadores. Quería comunicarles que dentro de dos semanas, un representante de cada casa ducal deberá acompañar a un agente de Pandora hacia la dimensión denominada "Medium", la cual separa a nuestro mundo del Abyss. ¿Por qué deberán acompañarnos un representante de cada casa ducal? Por el simple hecho de que ustedes, son los que tienen las chains más poderosas de toda la organización Pandora, en cambio, los simples sirvientes, solo tienen chains para defensa. Otra pregunta que deben hacerse es ¿A qué se debe una noticia tan repentina? Bueno, el caso es que… (blah blah blah) (era un discurso muy aburrido, así que decidí no detallarlo tanto)… A continuación, dictaré los representantes elegidos para que vayan al Medium:

-El nuevo miembro registrado hoy, Oz Vessalius. Irá en lugar de su tío Oscar, ya que se sabe que él tiene en su poder una chain muy poderosa.

-Gilbert Nightray y Vincent Nightray. Quería decirles que ustedes fueron dos los elegidos de la familia Nightray porque ambos tienen el poder suficiente para enfrentar a las fuerzas del Abyss.

Gil se exaltó ante esta noticia, pero decidió guardar silencio. Creo que él no quería ir allí, y menos con su hermano.

-De la familia Rainsworth irán la señorita Sharon y Xerxes Break. Las razones son las mismas aplicadas para la familia Nightray.

-Y por último, de la familia Barma, irá Rufus Barma. Este es el fin del comunicado. Espero que tengan una cena placentera.

El representante se retiro, y los murmullos empezaron a hacerse más fuertes.

Yo me quede un buen tiempo apoyado en la mesa, observando cada palabra que salía de la boca de las demás personas, mientras que yo aguardaba silencio.

-Bueno, Ojou-sama, ¿ya nos retiraremos? – dije, ya que me había aburrido, y me dolía un poco la cabeza.

-Sí, Break. Llama a la carroza.

Llame a la carroza y nos retiramos con la señorita Sharon hacia la mansión Rainsworth.


	12. No me grites, por favor

**Capitulo 12:**

-Que cansancio… - dije, mientras suspiraba fuertemente y tocaba la fría puerta de la carroza.

- ¿Reim-san te había contado al respecto, verdad?

Esa pregunta me sorprendió, yo estaba ocultando lo de este viaje hacia el Medium para no causarle problemas en su rutina, pero de todas formas consiguió saberlo.

-Señorita… Yo no se lo dije para no causarle problemas…

- ¡BREAK, DEJA DE OCULTARME COSAS TAN IMPORTANTES!... – me grito como nunca antes lo había hecho, y esta vez no iba de broma.

La mire un rato detenidamente, con mis manos apoyadas en mis rodillas y con la espalda totalmente recta. Agarré mis pantalones con fuerza y dije con calma:

-Señorita, yo hago esto –hice una breve pausa y continúe- … Por su bien, y el bien de su madre.

Sharon estaba a punto de pegarme, como siempre lo hace, pero después de oír esas palabras, de repente se detuvo y dibujo una leve sonrisa en su rostro, se inclinó de su asiento para abrazarme, y susurrarme al oído:

- Gracias por cuidar de mi, Onii-chan.

Ante estas dulces palabras, la única acción que pude hacer fue abrazarla de la misma manera.

Estuvimos unos cuantos segundos así, hasta que la señorita Sharon corto con la ternura y me dijo:

-Bueno, voy a leer un poco…

Ella volvió a sentarse en su asiento enfrente de mí y se puso a leer uno de sus libros, uno que al parecer tenía algo que ver con romances.

Yo me limite a ver por la pequeña ventana, y comer los últimos cuatro caramelos que se hallaban en mi pequeña caja verde, la cual siempre llevo conmigo.

"Que mal… Tengo que comprar más caramelos…" pensé.

Entonces, recordé que tenía paletas guardadas en mi bolsillo, pero por una extraña razón, ya no estaban allí.

-¡Demonios!... Alguien se llevo mis paletas. – seguido de esta oración, me crucé de brazos y me apoyé sobre la puerta de la carroza. Estaba enfadado porque ya me imaginaba quien me había quitado las paletas sin que yo me diera cuenta.

-Deja de ser tan gruñón, Break. Luego te comprar…- no deje terminar de hablar a la señorita Sharon, y dije:

-Era una evidencia de que usted y yo estuvimos en esa reunión, Ojou-sama.


	13. Capitulo 13

**Capitulo 13:**

-¿A qué te refieres con… evidencia? – me pregunto Sharon, mientras levantaba su ceja izquierda en signo de desconocimiento sobre lo que había dicho.

-Bueno… Como usted sabe, Ojou-sama, la organización Pandora es muy confidencial, y nadie, o mejor dicho, solo las casas ducales, deben saber sobre su existencia y sobre quienes son parte de las investigaciones que se llevan a cabo… El caso es que, alguien me ha sacado esas paletas para luego evidenciar que usted, y yo, estuvimos en esa reunión… - terminé la larga explicación, y me puse a mirar al piso en movimiento. "¿Acaso ha sido Rufus Barma?", me pregunté para mí mismo. Pensar en eso me daba una gran rabia, ya que esto llevaría a la conclusión de que él está aliado con alguien que va en contra de Pandora.

La señorita Sharon interrumpió mis pensamientos, preguntándome:

-¿Tienes una idea de quien ha sido, Break?

-Podría decirse que sí, pero no es una idea muy clara, Ojou-sama…

-Bueno, quisiera que – la señorita hizo una breve pausa - … Me digas lo que piensas, a menos que no quieras decirlo, si no quieres, eeemmm, bueno… No me lo digas…

La señorita se había puesto muy nerviosa por alguna razón desconocida, y me limite a preguntarle:

-Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?

-Sí, estoy bien. Es que pensé que te enfadarías, ya que no siempre me dices lo que piensas, y bueno…

-Lo que pienso es que fue Rufus Barma…

-¡¿RUFUS?! – exclamó, mientras habría muy grandes los ojos.

-Si… Es que yo no me llevo muy bien con él, usted ya lo sabe…

De repente, la carroza se detuvo. Ya habíamos llegado a la mansión Rainsworth.

Tomé la mano de la señorita y la ayudé a bajar de la carroza.

Caminamos por el largo pasillo de la entrada principal, el cual tiene detalles de oro sobre las paredes, y muchas rosas dibujadas. Nos dirigimos hacia nuestros cuartos y cuando llegamos, antes de entrar cada uno en su cuarto, le di las buenas noches, y ella hizo lo mismo.

Me quité toda la ropa de gala, me desaté el cabello (ya que me estaba molestando bastante), me puse un nuevo pijama que me había comprado Reim, el cual era algo celeste, si mal no recuerdo, y me recosté en la cama.

Mientras miraba al techo, me preguntaba "¿Cómo será el desconocido Medium?, espero no tener que usar mi chain, sino eso me llevaría a la muer…".

Deje de pensar en cosas tan terribles como esas, porque aunque a veces no lo parezca, yo le temo más que nada a la muerte. Creo que es algo horrible, y que no debería existir.

Hundiéndome en estos pensamientos, me deje llevar y finalmente, me dormí.

Cuando desperté en la fría mañana, vi el vapor de algún líquido que provenía de la puerta de mi cuarto. Decidí vestirme y salir para ver que era.

-Ojou-sama, ¿qué hace usted cocinando? – pregunté, mientras me asomaba por la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Por qué te has despertado, Break? Quería… Llevarte el desayuno…

¿Qué cosas le pasaban por la cabeza a la señorita? No entiendo bien nada.

-Señorita, no hace falta. Deje que yo termine de cocinar los panqueques.

-Está bien. – y se retiró de la cocina, hacia el comedor.

Creo que el caso no era que el desayuno era para mí, sino que había invitados.

Seguí cocinando los panqueques, hasta que observe que Alice se asomaba por la puerta de la cocina.

**-¡Miren todos, si es la estúpida coneja glotona que ha venido a comer! **

Alice se exalto, como siempre, y vino corriendo para pegarme.

-¡EY, DETENTE! Si me golpeas, no te daré panqueques.

Ante estas palabras, se detuvo casi al lado mío, y dijo:

-Payaso, ¡dame esos panqueques!

-No te los daré, a menos que… Me hagas un favor.

Mi mente perversa empezó a trabajar, y se me ocurrió una idea perfecta.

-Te daré panqueques si limpias todo el living… Incluyendo la chimenea, ¿qué te parece?

La coneja se cruzó de brazos y suspiro. Luego, dijo:

-Está bien… ¡Pero prométeme que luego me darás panqueques!

-Te lo prometo… **¡Coneja estúpida!**

Iba a atacarme nuevamente, pero antes recordó lo que habíamos pactado antes, y se largo a limpiar el living.

Mientras tanto, yo termine de preparar los panqueques y el dulce té de todos los días.


	14. Capitulo 14

**Capitulo 14:**

Iba haciendo equilibrio con las tazas y postres por el pasillo hasta el comedor.

Como era de esperarse, alguien se me cruzo por enfrente y se me callo absolutamente todo lo que llevaba.

-¡Tu!... ¿Eh? ¿Ojou-sama?

-¡Break! ¡PERDÓN! – exclamo Sharon, mientras hacía reverencias sin parar.

-¿Qu…Qué pasa, señorita Sharon? – pregunté, mientras me levantaba del suelo.

-Es que, iba a la cocina a buscar algunos dulces, y bueno…

-No hay problema, enseguida preparo más té.

-Está bien.

Luego de terminar la conversación, Sharon volvió hacia el comedor, mientras que yo levante las tazas y platos rotos, y le ordene a la coneja que limpiará todo el té que había en el piso, y le advertí que si no lo hacía, no le daría ni un solo panqueque.

Tras escuchar esto, dejo el piso reluciente en menos de 3 minutos.

-Así me gusta, coneja. – dije, con una sonrisita.

Me dedique a preparar más té, y esta vez le pedí ayuda a Sharon para que me ayudará a llevar todo hasta el comedor.

Cuando crucé aquella puerta, vi a Rufus Barma sentado, hablando con Sheryl respecto a cosas varias.

-Buenos días, Rufus. – luego, hice una leve reverencia hacia Sheryl.

-Hola, Hatter… - me contesto Rufus, de una manera muy fría.

Me retiré hacia el balcón, ya que pensaba que iban a hablar de cosas privadas entre ellos dos.

Bebí mi té solitariamente, mientras la fresca brisa me corría algunos mechones de pelo de la cara. Veía como los pájaros jugaban y volaban, mientras que yo los observaba detenidamente.

Decidí darles de comer algo a esas criaturas, a lo cual ellos aceptaron plácidamente.

"Que precioso día", dije para mis adentros, mientras daba el último sorbo taza de té.

Mientras pensaba esto, vi que la señorita Sharon abría las puertas que daban hacia el balcón, buscándome para decirme algo.

-Break… Estás muy solo…

-¡Haha! Señorita, no se preocupe, estoy aquí para darles privacidad al duque bufón y a Sheryl-sama…

-¿Duque bufón? …

Luego de decir estas palabras, la señorita Sharon se sentó en la silla que estaba enfrente de mí.

Pasamos un buen rato hablando, hasta que el duque Barma decidió retirarse de la residencia.

**¡Qué alivio! Por fin se había ido ese bufón… **Emily, mantén tus palabras para más tarde…

¡Oh!, olvidé mencionar que al final si le di un panqueque a la coneja, ya que he de admitir que había hecho un trabajo de limpieza digno de… Un momento… ¡¿DIGNO DE REIM?! **¡Al parecer esa coneja nos ha engañado, Break!** … Grrrrrrr…..


	15. El día esperado

**Capitulo 15:**

La verdad, en las 2 semanas restantes para ir hacia el Medium, no ocurrió mucho que digamos…

Un par de días a la semana nos visitaron Gil, Oz y Alice, pero siempre todo terminaba entre peleas, y entre risas.

Cada tarde la disfrute como nunca, porque yo temía lo que sucedería en esa dimensión. Tanto que, trate de sentir todo lo que nunca podía haber sentido antes, tal como aromas, sabores distintos, entre otros.

Hice todo lo que no había hecho nunca antes, como por ejemplo, salir a pasear un rato por los comercios, yo solo, acompañado solamente de Emily.

Ahora que me pongo a pensar un poco más detalladamente que antes, andar siempre cuidando a la señorita Sharon es una gran carga, porque debo protegerla de absolutamente todo, como mi deber. Creo que cuando estoy junto a ella en un lugar que sea fuera de la mansión Rainsworth, me preocupo mucho por cuidarla, porque sé que los Baskervilles no se llevan bien con ninguna casa ducal, y que harían lo imposible por intentar hacernos daño.

También, temo que la Rata Nightray intente acercarse a Sharon, ¿por qué?, porque él es un experto en la seducción, aunque no lo parezca. Siempre busca la forma de seducir a las mujeres, y con más razón aún si son de alguna familia prestigiosa.

Pero en fin, a lo que iba era que esas dos semanas pasaron volando, y que el tiempo se hizo muy corto.

-Señorita… Llego el día, ¿no? – pregunté, con la mirada clavada en el tibio té que posaba en la taza entre mis manos, y con una pequeña sonrisa de preocupación.

-Sí, ya ha llegado, Break… - contesto Sharon, mientras agarraba sus rodillas con fuerza.

Deje la taza en la mesa, y me dirigí hacía mi habitación para ponerme la vestimenta que suelo llevar cuando estoy en Pandora. Es un tapado negro, el cual llega hasta mis rodillas, y tiene un cuello considerable con detalles blancos.

Tome a Emily, y la deje en mi cama. No quería que se rompiera en medio de una batalla, o que me vea sufrir…

Me mire de frente al espejo, como siempre tenía la cara igual, sin una sola arruga o marca de expresión sobre mi blanca piel.

Di media vuelta, y abrí la puerta. Nunca olvidaré los detalles de esa puerta, esos recuadros y ese picaporte dorado, tan dorado que su reflejo a veces daña un poco mi único ojo.

Cuando salí, estaba la señorita Sharon esperándome en el pasillo. Yo hice una sonrisita para demostrarle que todo estaba bien, y me dirigí hacia ella para tomar su mano y llevarla hasta la carroza.

El viaje fue largo, y pensé muchas cosas en el camino. El recuerdo de todos rondaba en mi cabeza, hasta el de Alice. A pesar de que ella es tan irritante y mala conmigo, ya había llegado a encariñarme levemente con ella. Extraño, ¿no es así?

"Vamos, no te pongas nervioso, no pasará nada…" pensaba, y me daba rabia saber que estaba nervioso, porque me parece un sentimiento inútil que solo sirve para hacer que los humanos cometamos más errores de lo común.

Llegamos a Pandora, y afuera nos esperaba Reim, el cual estaba limpiando sus lentes ansiosamente y con movimientos cortos y circulares.

-Buenas tardes, Reim… - le dije, con los parpados algo caídos por el cansancio de no poder dormir algunas noches.

-Xerxes, un gusto volverte a ver.

Siempre que hablo con Reim, algo me calma. Debe ser porque, yo lo considero… Un amigo.

Nos guío hasta una sala apartada, en la que se encontraban ya todos los que iban a ir hacia esa dimensión.

-Bien… ¿Ya están todos preparados? – pregunto Reim generalmente, para asentar de que el viaje ya iba a comenzar.

-¡Sí! – contestaron todos en coro.

Vincent estaba pegado a Gil, mientras que él estaba incómodo por tenerlo tan cerca.

Oz estaba a un costado, pero con alguien detrás…

Lo observe un buen tiempo, y me di cuenta que detrás estaba Alice. ¿A caso tenía la intención de ir al Medium junto a nosotros? Al parecer, sí.

Yo y la señorita Sharon estábamos detrás de Reim. Ella estaba aferrada a mi brazo, mientras yo me mantenía firme con mi bastón negro.

Por la esquina de la habitación estaba Rufus Barma, apoyado en una pequeña mesa y abanicándose fuertemente.

Se dio cuenta que yo lo observaba, y me miro filosamente, mientras que yo le conteste con una sonrisa.

De repente, un servidor de Pandora trajo una llave negra con detalles dorados. Al parecer era la llave que abría la puerta que llevaba al Medium.


	16. Ingresando

**Capitulo 16:**

La señorita Sharon se aferro aún más a mi brazo al ver que el miembro de Pandora estaba dispuesto a ya abrir el portal.

-Break… ¿Estas asustado? – me pregunto Sharon, levantando su cabeza y mostrándome sus ojos llenos de preocupación y miedo.

-Tranquila, señorita. No le ocurrirá nada mientras yo esté aquí. – respondí, bajando un poco mi mentón y mostrándole una sonrisa calmada. Pero, esta sonrisa calmada mantenía en secreto todo mi temor y nervios.

Ella sonrió de la misma manera, como una hermana lo hace cuando su hermano mayor la protege de los monstruos durante la noche.

El miembro de Pandora coloco la llave en una especie de rendija que se encontraba en un antiguo cuadro, y una luz que cegaba salió del cuadro.

Cubrí mi único ojo color carmesí con mi mano, pero mientras pude observar como Vincent se colocaba atrás de Gil como un maricón, mientras que Gil se echaba para atrás y cubría sus ojos.

Cuando la luz se disperso un poco, pudimos observar todos un espejo, en el cual se podía ver una dimensión muy parecida a la nuestra.

-Entremos antes de que el portal se cierre. – dijo Reim, haciendo una seña con sus manos para que todos recapaciten y entren.

Oz tomo la mano de Alice, y entro primero que todos. Seguido de ellos fueron Gil y la rata Nightray, luego Rufus Barma y finalmente, la señorita Sharon y yo.

Detrás nuestro pude observar a Reim, tomando la llave rápidamente y corriendo hacia donde estábamos nosotros.

-¡MIRA ESO, BREAK! – exclamo Sharon, señalando una pequeña choza.

"¿Qué sucede?" pensé, me parecía una choza común y corriente de campo.

De repente, vi a Oz hablando con un hombre de cabello rubio y largo, con un tapado color verde y unos pendientes llamativos.

-Espera… ¡OZ, ALEJATE! – grité, dejando de lado a la señorita Sharon, y corriendo hacia donde estaba él.

De repente, alguien me agarro por atrás, deteniéndome. Era Gil.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES?! ¡Déjame el deber de proteger a Oz a mí! – exclamo Gil, tirándome hacia un costado, mientras sacaba su pistola.

-¡Onii-chan! – exclamo la Rata Nightray, tomando el hombro de Gil tan infantilmente que me reí un poco mientras me levantaba del piso.


	17. Capitulo 17

**Capitulo 17:**

"Gil… No lo mates" pensé.

-¡ALEJÁTE, VINCENT!- exclamó Gil, corriendo su brazo izquierdo y empujando a la Rata hacia atrás. - ¡TÚ, ALEJÁTE DE MI AMO! – dijo dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Oz, luego de apuntar su pistola hacia la cabellera rubia de ese extraño hombre.

El hombre sonrió, miro a Oz y se disperso en el aire.

Gil guardo su pistola nuevamente y corrió hacia Oz. Se veía a lo lejos que Gil que preguntaba a su amo "¿Estás bien?" "¿Te hizo algo ese hombre?" entre otras cosas.

También pude notar que Oz le decía "Si, Gil, tranquilo, estoy bien" mientras sonreía.

-¡Vengan todos a mi lado! ¡No quiero más distracciones! – grito Reim, en un tono muy elevado para hacer notar su descontento.

-Vamos, Reim, no te pongas nervioso… - le dije, burlándome.

-¡Xerxes! Tomate algo en serio, ¿sí? Estamos en una dimensión sumamente peligrosa, y hay que mantenernos unidos y hacer nuestra misión lo más rápido posible. – contesto reprochándome, mientras arreglaba sus gafas.

-Bien, bien, entiendo. – respondí, mientras pensaba "Qué persona más aburrida…"

Seguimos caminando hasta la choza que habíamos visto anteriormente, y al parecer adentro vivía alguien…

Al acercarnos, vi un rostro conocido por la ventana, pero al saber que no era una persona amigable, retrocedí dos pasos, y quede en una posición como para sacar mi espada.

La joven mujer abrió la puerta, y sonrió macabramente.

-Buenos días, Mad Hatter, ¿Qué tal? – me preguntó, dando a conocer su cara.

Era Lottie Baskerville, una de las más peligrosas de toda la familia.

-No hay tiempo para hablar, Lottie. – dije, sacando a la luz el brillo de mi espada y poniéndome en guardia. Yo no había venido a esta dimensión para no pelear honradamente, fuera quien fuera mi rival.

-Sabes que yo no puedo ganar contra ti, Hatter… Pero si contra otra persona… - respondió, moviendo su mirada hacia Oz.

El joven Oz abrió muy grandes los ojos, y estaba dispuesto a pelear, hasta que yo interrumpí:

-Lástima que yo no dejaré que te enfrentes a él, sucia Baskerville. – Dije, seguido de una sonrisa – peleemos, ahora y aquí mismo.

La señorita Sharon se dio cuenta que yo estaba dispuesto a pelear, entonces se alejo de mi y se coloco detrás de Reim.

Lottie trago saliva, crujió los dientes y se mantuvo firme. Al parecer, me tenía miedo.

Corrí en contra del viento hasta su posición, salté hacia un costado en el trayecto, y me posicione en un abrir y cerrar de ojos detrás de ella. Lo hice tan rápido que no había dejado rastro alguno de mis pisadas en el verde pastizal.

-Vamos… Sabes que no te haré daño, ¿verdad? – le susurré al oído, a lo cual ella movió su cabeza hacia donde provenía mi voz.

-Que demon…. – quiso decir, pero no pudo terminar la frase antes de que mi espada le estuviera atravesando el brazo derecho.

-Yo no quería llegar a esto, pero yo dañaré a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino, ¿entendido? – le susurré nuevamente, mientras ella no podía pronunciar palabra alguna por el gran dolor que le causaba mi espada atravesando su brazo.

Se dio vuelta para mirarme el rostro, y pude sentir su aliento de desesperación en mi nariz. Su aliento olía, por alguna razón, a un lecho de rosas recién florecidas en primavera.

Seguido de esto, la solté brutalmente sobre la tierra. Ese olor a rosas era el más asqueroso, ya que me hacia recordar al jardín de la Rata Nightray.

-¡Maldito bastardo! – gritó, apretando su brazo contra el verde pasto, mientras le caían lagrimas de sus ojos llenos de dolor insoportable.

-Pensé que eras más fuerte, y no tan débil… - dije con un tono de decepción, limpiando la sangre color bordo de mi espada con un pequeño trapo que había encontrado en la ventana de la choza.

Aún tenía intenciones de hacerle algún que otro corte en su pierna, para que no escapara. Pero alguien se interpuso en mi camino.


	18. Capitulo 18

**Capitulo 18:**

-Suficiente, Hatter. – interrumpió Rufus, interponiéndose entre Lottie y yo. – No dejaré que la lastimes más.

La firmeza de su actuación para proteger a Lottie me hizo irritar. ¿Por qué defender a tal escoria humana? Lo único que merece es morir.

-Oh, así que… ¿Eres su amigo? – comente, lanzando una risita.

-No soy su amigo, pero si soy un hombre que tiene como deber defender a una dama inofensiva. – reprimió, abriendo su abanico y dejándolo colgar de su mano.

Cuando termino esta oración, vi que Lottie tenía un cuchillo, y que estaba dispuesta a cortar el muslo del duque bufón.

-Yo no diría eso ante una traidora… - miré hacia sus ojos, haciendo una leve seña con mi espada hacia abajo.

-¿Qué dices, Hatter? – cuestiono Rufus, frunciendo el seño y corriendo la cabeza en dirección hacia abajo para mirar a Lottie.

En ese momento, me deslicé por el veloz pasto mojado, dándole una patada a la mano de Lottie la cual tenía el peligroso cuchillo.

El cuchillo salió volando y fue recogido por Gil.

La verdad es que todos observaban y no se animaban a entrometerse en la discusión.

-Lottie, que desprestigio más grande… ¿Tratando de dañar al que te quería salvar, eh? – dije, tomando el mentón de la joven mujer, mientras ella crujía los dientes.

-Lottie… ¿Por qué? – pregunto Rufus, arrodillándose y mirándola a los ojos.

-¡PORQUE TU ERES MI ENEMIGO, IDIOTA! – exclamo, lanzándole un poco de saliva en la cara a Rufus.

-Que desagradable de tu parte… No me lo esperaba.

En ese momento, saco nuevamente su abanico y le hizo un pequeño corte en los dedos a Lottie.

Seguido de esto, Reim se ofreció (más bien, lo obligamos) a atar de manos y piernas a Lottie, y cargar con ella para evitar que diera nuevos problemas.

-¿Por qué debo hacerlo yo? – pregunto Reim, mientras le caían gotas de sudor por toda la cara.

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar, Reim. – dijo Oz, acercándose a Reim con intenciones compasivas.

-¡Oye! ¡Mi sirviente no hace nada sin que yo se lo ordene! – interrumpió Alice, colocando sus manos en sus caderas, y frunciendo la boca.

-No se preocupe, Oz-sama, yo puedo solo. Además, no dejaría que usted haga tal esfuerzo…

Todos seguimos nuestro camino a lo largo del extenso campo, lleno de pastizal y algún que otro árbol muy viejo, de unos cuantos metros.

Pero, los árboles no eran normales. Tenían las hojas de color azul marino, con el tronco marrón muy oscuro. Había algunos que contenían frutas, pero ninguna parecía ser comestible. Tampoco se podía encontrar ser vivo alguno, más allá de uno que otro pájaro.

-Reim… Aún no nos han explicado exactamente para que venimos aquí… - dijo Sharon.

-Bueno, Sharon-sama, nosotros hemos venido aquí a buscar un sello. El sello más vulnerable de todos, el cual si es destruido puede causar otra tragedia como la de Sablier, pero mucho más extensa. Pandora quiere… - hizo una breve pausa, y acomodo a Lottie sobre su hombro nuevamente – tenerlo en sus manos para evitar que algún ser maligno o un grupo de personas que estén en contra de la institución lo destruya…

-Oh, muchas gracias por explicármelo, Reim…

Tras terminar la conversación, un gran zumbido nos aturdió a todos, y nos derrumbamos sobre el suelo.


	19. Veneno amargo

**Capitulo 19:**

"¿Qué demonios es esto?" pensé, mientras me tapaba los oídos y miraba hacia los costados con preocupación.

Los anteojos de Reim se rompieron por la gran fuerza sonora que poseía ese extraño zumbido.

De repente, sentí como alguien me agarraba con sus dos brazos por la espalda, y me arrastraba fuertemente mientras los demás no podían verme.

-¡OYE, SUELTAME, ESTUPIDO! – grité, dándole un puñetazo al brazo de mi atacante. - ¿Quién eres?

-Tranquilo, Hatter… Soy yo. – me dijo una voz conocida, y me enfureció escucharla.

-¡SUELTAME, ASQUEROSA RATA NIGHTRAY! – exclamé, pataleando y dándole golpes en la barriga.

Cuando logré liberarme y ponerme de pie, vi que estaba en un lugar totalmente vacío, hasta el piso era negro, y unas luces blancas brillaban alrededor, pero muy lejos.

-Hatter, te he traído aquí para… - dijo, mientras se acercaba hacia mí – apartarte de mi camino.

-Una pena que no va a ser tan fácil como crees… - dije, mientras me limpiaba los pantalones, y dibujaba una sonrisa de superioridad.

Saque mi espada a la velocidad de la luz disimuladamente, y la coloque en la garganta de la Rata.

-Ahora que me lo dices… A mí también me gustaría sacarte del camino a ti… - le dije, tirándole mi aliento en la cara.

La Rata sonrió, y me beso.

Sentí un sabor amargo proveniente de sus labios, y ya me imaginaba que eso era veneno.

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS?! – exclame, separándome de un empujón.

-Que fácil que es hacer que te alejes, Hatter… - dijo, dirigiéndose a mí, mientras se limpiaba los labios con un pañuelo.

De repente, sentí nauseas y ganas de vomitar, me subió la fiebre y no podía mantenerme de pie.

-Bastardo… - dije levemente, mientras me sostenía de una de las paredes de ese extraño lugar.

-Suficiente por ahora, Hatter. Espero que disfrutes del veneno.

Después de pronunciar esas palabras de su asquerosa boca, me desmayé, y cuando desperté sentí unas manos cálidas que sostenían mi rostro.

"¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde estoy…? " me pregunté, ya que veía un rostro borroso enfrente de mí.

-¡BREAK! ¡HAS DESPERTADO!

Era la señorita, sonriendo notoriamente, mientras seguía sosteniendo mi rostro.

-Señori… cof cof… Perdoné, perdóneme por asustarla así… - dije, mientras sonreía.

Lo que me pareció raro en ese momento es que, después de un buen tiempo de haber despertado, seguía viendo borroso y no podía distinguir bien los colores.

Cuando la señorita se retiro de la extraña habitación hecha totalmente de madera, ingreso Reim.

-¡Xerxes! Así que ya te encuentras mejor al parecer…

Yo sonreí, y me senté en la cama.

Reim se me quedo observando un buen tiempo, hasta que me preguntó:

-Tú… ¿No puedes ver?

Hice una sonrisita de costado mientras cerraba el ojo. Volví a mirarlo y dije:

-Así que… ¿Tan obvio es?

-Xerxes… El ojo se te ve como sin pupila, es obvio que se nota mucho.

Maldición, así que, ¿la señorita Sharon ya se había dado cuenta y por eso se había retirado de la habitación luego de que despertara?

-Sharon… ¿Sharon está llorando ahora mismo?

-No lo sé, Xerxes…

Me levanté de la cama, y Reim me guió por la pequeña casa hasta la habitación donde estaba Sharon.

Toque la puerta, y una voz temblorosa me dijo "Pase".

Cuando entre, pude ver a Sharon sentada en un sillón, con la cara toda roja y con signos de haber estado llorando.

-Señorita…

-Break, por favor, dime… ¿Estas ciego?

Trague saliva, y dije:

-No lo estoy por completo, pero pronto lo estaré.

Sharon sonrió, se levanto y me tomo de las manos.

-En todo caso… Yo estaré aquí para guiarte.


	20. Capitulo 20

**Capitulo 20:**

Abrí mi ojo como si fuera un plato, pero luego esa expresión se borro de mi rostro, y se convirtió en una agradable sonrisa. Ella había aprendido a ser fuerte ante situaciones tan difíciles y tristes como estas.

Salí de la habitación con Sharon aferrada a mi brazo, y nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban todos.

Gil estaba fumando un cigarrillo al lado de la ventana, apoyado contra la vieja pared. Oz y Alice estaban sentados, cada uno apoyado en la espalda del otro, mientras que Vincent estaba muy cerca de Gil (como siempre) y Rufus en un costado, solitariamente.

-Debemos… ¡Debemos decirles algo! – dijo la señorita Sharon, mientras se ponía firme. – Break esta…

-Estoy ciego. – dije, sin dar más vueltas al asunto.

Gil dejo de costado su cigarrillo, y se acerco a mí, mientras que Vincent se quedaba en su lugar, mirándome despreocupadamente.

-¿Estás totalmente ciego, Break?... – preguntó Gil, mirándome de frente.

-Totalmente no. Puedo distinguir caras familiares a cuatro metros de distancia… Pero bueno, no dejaré que esto impida que nosotros cumplamos nuestro deber aquí.

Gilbert guardo silencio, y se alejo nuevamente hacia la ventana.

-¡Oh, Hatter! ¡Qué desgracia tan terrible que es esta! Si quieres, puedo ayudar a la señorita Sharon a guiarte… - agrego la Rata, riéndose un poco.

-Ni pensándolo, desgraciado. – Conteste, frunciendo el ceño, y mientras tanto gire mi cabeza en dirección a Reim – Por cierto, quería preguntarles… ¿Qué ocurrió después del zumbido insoportable?

-Nada. Solamente desapareciste tú, Xerxes. – respondió Reim rápidamente, limpiándose sus gafas.

Suspiré, pensé que se había escapado Lottie, y eso me pondría realmente furioso.

Reim sugirió seguir nuestro camino, a lo que todos asentimos sin problema alguno ni quejas.

-Lamento lo de tu ceguera, Break… - dijo Oz, acercándose a mí compasivamente.

-¡Haha! Ya sabes que no tengo problemas… Además, mi ceguera no significa que me ganaras en una lucha de espadas, tenlo por seguro. – conteste, tapando mi boca con el dedo índice de mi mano derecha.

Seguimos nuestro camino, quedaban muchos kilómetros por adelante, y teníamos que aguantar el cansancio.

Reim había traído consigo muchos litros de agua, para evitar que muriéramos todos en el camino de sed. Esa manera de morir sería tan absurda que me odiaría a mí mismo por la eternidad, incluyendo a Reim.

Esta vez, habíamos atado la muñeca de Lottie con la de Reim, para evitar cansancio innecesario.

Mientras tanto, vimos a Alice correr por ahí, pero… Nos dimos cuenta que ella no era la Alice que todos conocíamos.


	21. No me dejes ir

**Capitulo 21:**

-Alice… - susurro Oz, mientras le brillaban los ojos al ver las hermosas vueltas que daba Alice mientras bailaba.

Gilbert lo tomo por la espalda, para protegerlo, ya que sabía muy bien que esa no era Alice.

Yo observaba todo en segundo plano, no quería gastar mis fuerzas en cosas inservibles, pero ahí fue cuando vi a alguien pasando por mi lado, alguien a quien yo había amado tanto.

"Shelly…" pensé, mientras me daba media vuelta para perseguirla. No podía permitir que ella se escape otra vez, de nuevo no podría dejar que sucediera lo mismo.

Estaba por echarme a correr detrás de ella, pero alguien jalo de mi brazo derecho, sacándome de toda posibilidad de perseguirla.

-¿Qué…? – dije, mientras giraba mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Entonces, vi como Sharon tiraba de mi brazo, para impedir que yo me alejara de los demás.

-¡BREAK, REACCIONA, BREAK!

Esas palabras entraron en mis oídos, y su mirada penetrante de preocupación hizo que yo me detuviera.

La poca vista que me quedaba se nublo por completo, y yo caí desmayado por alguna extraña razón.

***Visión de Sharon Rainsworth***

-¡BREAK, BREAK! ¡DESPIERTA! Por favor… ¡DESPIERTAAA! – gritaba, no podía creer que se haya desvanecido enfrente de mis ojos, sin razón alguna.

Abracé su cuello, y me aferre a él, ya que siento mucha impotencia y miedo cuando él no está a mi lado.

-Vamos, Sharon-sama, busquemos a Oz y a Alice… ¡Los hemos perdida de vista! – me dijo Reim, levantando a Break sobre sus espaldas. – quédese tranquila, yo cargaré con él. Usted vaya junto a Gilbert y Vincent, ellos la cuidaran…

Yo asentí con la cabeza, besé la frente de Break y me retiré hacia el lado de Gil.

-Gil… Por favor, no dejes que nada malo le ocurra a la señorita Sharon, ¿entendido? – le dijo Reim, mientras acomodaba a Break en su hombro.

-Está bien. Nada le pasará, Reim, tranquilo. – respondió rápidamente Gil, trayéndome hacia su lado, casi pegándome a él.

Empezamos a correr hacia el frente, saltando algunas rocas que había en el camino, mientras íbamos a la velocidad de la luz.

Vincent iba corriendo a mi derecha, mientras que Gil iba aferrado a mí del lado contrario.

De vez en cuando, Vincent me lanzaba una sonrisa amable, aunque recuerdo muy bien que Break me advirtió de él, y me dijo que no me dejará llevar por su encanto.

De repente, una voz femenina grito desde el más allá, con un eco que solo se puede encontrar cuando gritas en las montañas nevadas en invierno.

-¡DETENGANSE, POR FAVOR! ¡NO SIGAN MÁS! Yo… ¡Les entregaré a la verdadera Alice!


	22. Capitulo 22

**¡Hola a todos! Soy Rinharr, y quería decirles que he cambiado los párrafos (es decir, la forma en la que se visualizan). Ahora podrán ver que están en el modo "centrar", así se puede leer con más comodidad del texto. **

**Si no les agrada, pueden decírmelo por un MP o una review. **

**Solo debía decir eso, así que ¡disfruten de mi fic!**

**Atte: Rinharr**

**Capitulo 22:**

-¡¿A QUÉ TE REFIERES?! – contestó de la misma manera Gilbert, mirando hacia el cielo morado de aquella dimensión.

-¡YO… LES DEVOLVERÉ A SU AMADO OZ, Y A ALICE! No puedo aguantar tenerlos aquí, junto a mí… - respondió la extraña voz, y luego se puso a llorar desconsoladamente – pero, sin embargo… Quiero que me envíen, aquí, conmigo, al hombre alvino de ojos rojos…

¿A caso se refería a Break? Yo, de ninguna manera, permitiría que ella se llevara a Break.

¡¿EN QUÉ PIENSAS, DESGRACIADA?! ¡NO PIENSO ENTREGARTE A BREAK, MALDITA! – grité, mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos y daba un pisotón fuerte.

-No quiero que me lo entregues por la eternidad, solo que… Me lo des prestado por unos minutos…

Abrí mis ojos llenos de furia, y me quede mirando al horizonte unos minutos. Empezaba a sudar a causa de los nervios, hasta que Vincent me dijo:

-Sharon, ¿usted va a entregar a Break, verdad?

Di vuelta mi cabeza, y lo miré a los extraños ojos de distinto color. Con ellos largaba odio por doquier, y era intolerable.

-Lo haré, pero…- me dirigí nuevamente hacia el cielo - ¡SOLO POR UNOS MINUTOS! … ¡NADA DE TRAMPAS, BASTARDA!

La voz de la extraña mujer se calmo, y dijo:

-Muchas gracias, Sharon.

Entonces, de repente, el cuerpo de Break se disperso en el aire, como lo hace el vapor que sale de una taza de té, tal y como eso.

Reim se asusto, y casi más se tropieza con una roca que estaba detrás de él. Fue una suerte de que Gilbert estuvo ahí para amortiguar su dolorosa caída.

***Visión de Break***

Me desperté, y no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que me había ocurrido hace unos minutos. Mi vista estaba más nublada de cómo anteriormente lo estaba, entonces coloque mi mano enfrente de mis ojos para ayudar a que mi vista se recuperara un poco.

Cuando alcé mi mano, una chica de cabellera blanca y ojos morados se aferro a ella, y yo me sorprendí ante este hecho. Por alguna razón, ella era muy parecida a Alice, la estúpida coneja.

-Que bien que has despertado, Break… - me dijo, mientras sonreía notoriamente.

-¿Quié… - tosí un poco, el cansancio me estaba matando - ¿Quién eres tú?...

Cuando mi vista se recupero, pude ver una cara totalmente bonita, con facciones suaves y pestañas blancas, del mismo tono de blanco que tiene un vestido de casamiento. En su cuello tenía unas rosas celestes, que solo pueden pertenecer a la mismísima Voluntad del Abyss.


	23. Capitulo 23

**Capitulo 22:**

-Break, o mejor dicho, Kevin… Te he esperado todo este tiempo, para hablar contigo.

Aparte su fría mano de la mía, y me levante por mi cuenta, algo tambaleante.

-Sabes muy bien que tú fuiste la que me quito mi ojo para dárselo a tu asqueroso gato, ¿verdad? Aunque… Al fin y al cabo, cumpliste tu promesa.

-Yo nunca cometo errores, Kevin.

Mientras tanto, Alice observaba sentada desde un sillón rojo distante, y se mantenía inmóvil. Al parecer, estaba recordando todo lo de su vida mientras nosotros dos hablábamos.

Oz sostenía su mano, mientras sonreía complacido porque ella, su querida amiga (o algo más) había llegado a su objetivo principal en este mundo.

-Dime… Yo te había destruido, ¿por qué estás aquí ahora mismo? – debí preguntar, ya que la duda me carcomía por dentro.

-Este es un fragmento de mi alma, tal y como la del hombre que está detrás de ti.

"¿De qué hombre está hablando?" me pregunté, y luego di una vuelta completa sobre mis pies.

Allí estaba, el legendario Jack Vessalius. Aquel hombre que habíamos visto mientras entrabamos al Medium, y que casi matamos por error.

Me quede un rato observándolo, hasta que él dejo de mirar por una ventana que daba a la nada, y cruzo su mirada con la mía.

Sonrió, y se acerco hacia mí.

Sus ropas se movían a la par, digno de un príncipe e incluso, de un rey.

-¡Hola, Kevin! Alice me ha contado infinidades de cosas sobre ti… No sé de dónde saca tanta información, ¡jaja!

-Así que… ¿Tú eres Jack Vessalius? …

-Así es. – respondió, haciendo una sonrisita.

Tape el hueco de mi faltante ojo izquierdo, ya que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo me traía recuerdos nostálgicos, y el dolor inaguantable de cuando me quitaron mi preciado ojo. Por alguna razón, estaba empezando a sangrar.

-Dime, Jack… ¿Para qué estas tu aquí? – pregunté, alzando la mirada y apoyándome en mi bastón.

-Bueno, he venido a acabar con Alice, querido Kevin.

¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ HABIA DICHO ESE HOMBRE?! Me quede sin palabras, y saque mi espada mientras retrocedía hacia donde estaba Oz.

La voluntad del Abyss sonrió por lo bajo, y esa sonrisa se convirtió en algo terrorífico, una sonrisa ensangrentada, y rojiza.

Jack, por otra parte, se mantenía en su lugar, mientras seguía sonriendo.

-Bueno, prosigamos… - dijo para romper el silencio, mientras se iban acercando ambos lentamente.

Mientras se acercaban, Jack lanzo dos cuchillas que rozaron mi pecho, haciendo que la sangre carmesí resurgiera de mis entrañas, y que manchen todo mi ser.

Tome a Oz por el brazo, aguantando el dolor, y él salió de su trance, porque al parecer estaba poseído por Jack. Le dije que cargara con Alice, a lo que él acepto y lo hizo.

-¡¿QUÉ HA SUCEDIDO?! – me preguntaba Oz, mientras seguía corriendo.

-Desgraciadamente, ellos no son lo que esperábamos, Oz-sama.

Seguimos corriendo por la extensa sala que se desvanecía en negro y blanco, hasta llegar a un punto donde no había nada.

Casi resbalo y caigo a la oscuridad, pero Oz tomo mi brazo y tiro de mí para que no perdiera mi vida.

-¡SEÑORITA SHARON, SEÑORITA! ¡AYUDENOS, POR FAVOR! – debí gritar de una manera cobarde, pidiendo ayuda, algo que odio hacer ya que siempre intento salir de mis problemas yo solo, pero no siempre se puede.

Escupía sangre, y Oz se empezaba a preocupar, no solo por mí, sino además porque Jack y La voluntad del Abyss estaban terroríficamente cerca.

Sharon escucho mis plegarias a través de Eques, y abrió un portal extenso hacia nuestra dimensión. Ya me imaginaba su cara de preocupación, llamando a Reim para que la contenga, y a Gil y la Rata detrás, estupefactos por ver aquel espectáculo maravilloso que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos. Mientras imaginaba tal escena, me tiré por el portal junto a Oz.

Era como un cono, que cada vez que avanzabas más, se iba haciendo más estrecho.

Reí al imaginar todo eso del escenario allí abajo, con la Rata detrás de Gil, ocultándose como el maricón que es en situaciones de riesgo. Oz me miraba con cara de "¿Qué demonios?..." mientras que yo seguía riéndome plácidamente.

-Oye, deja de reírte, eres irritante… - me dijo, mientras seguíamos cayendo por el portal, hasta Sharon.

-¡Hahaha! Vaya persona aburrida que eres, Oz-sama…

Cuando estábamos llegando a nuestro final, vimos como la voluntad del Abyss asomaba su cabeza para lanzarse por el portal también, pero justo este se le cerró enfrente de sus narices.


	24. Ensangrentados

**Capitulo 24:**

Mientras caíamos por el inmenso cielo morado, y atravesábamos las nubes azules, intente planear con mi tapado blanco, para evitar caer brutalmente contra el suelo.

Tome a Oz y Alice con mi brazo derecho, mientras que con el otro abría levemente la rendija de mi saco para poder hacer que el viento embolse dentro de él, y así caer muy despacio.

Mi plan dio resultados, y todos caímos sin rasguño alguno.

-¡BREAK! ¿Estás bien? – me pregunto Sharon, con lagrimas en los ojos al ver mis profundas heridas y la sangre chorreante entre mis manos.

-Estoy bien, Ojou-sama. No se preocupe… - dije, tomando su mentón y alzando su vista, para que pueda ver mi sonrisa.

Las lágrimas redondeaban su rostro, mientras que luego caían, empapando mi mano.

Saliendo del tema, cuando caí me di cuenta que faltaban dos personas sumamente importantes…

-Reim…

-¿Si, Xerxes?

-No me digas que Lottie se te escapo y no te has dado cuenta.

Cuando le dije eso, Reim empezó a sudar, y a mirar a su alrededor sin cesar. Miro con remordimiento hacia el suelo, y dijo:

-Así es….

-¿Y Rufus?

-También se fue.

Crují los dientes, y mi ojo se lleno de odio. Un poco más y me salía fuego por la boca.

-¡VAMOS A BUSCARLOS! – exclamé, mientras tomaba a Reim brutalmente de su brazo, para que me guiará hacia donde se encontraba el sello que buscábamos.

La Rata cargo con Sharon, para que ella no se cansara mientras corría. Si no hubiera tenido tanto odio acumulado, me opondría a que él haga tal cosa, pero como estaba muy inconsciente, me daba totalmente igual.

Gil hacia rechinar sus zapatos contra las rocas, para tomar velocidad y no perdernos de vista.

Alice ya estaba lúcida, y Oz la guiaba de la mano detrás de nosotros… Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no parecen una pareja feliz?

-Xerxes… ¡Xerxes! Ya estamos por llegar… Por favor, deje de correr, su herida está muy al descubierto… - dijo Reim, mientras no daba más por el cansancio, ya que se le caían gotas y gotas de sudor por toda la cara y manos.

Me detuve, y Reim me dio un pañuelo bastante extenso para que me lo coloque en mi grave herida. Yo no podía hacer esta acción, por lo cual Sharon me ayudo.

Cuando me colocaba el pañuelo alrededor de mi pecho, vi como sus lágrimas brotaban nuevamente de sus ojos.

-¿Qué sucede, Ojou-sama?

-Es que… No puedo verte así, Break.

-Señorita Sharon, deje de llorar… ¿Si?

Sharon se seco sus lágrimas, y sonrió. Sabía que todo estaría bien al final.

Ella se corrió de lugar, dejándome enfrente de Reim directamente.

-Muchas gracias por darme el pañuelo, Reim… - pronuncié, mientras tomaba su hombro y sonreía, complacido por su gesto de preocuparse por mi salud.

-Siempre hago todo el trabajo por ti, Xerxes… - respondió, riéndose un poco.

Seguimos caminando, hasta que visualizamos una roca negra de gran tamaño y altura, ubicada a un kilometro de distancia.

-Allí es… - Dijo Reim, tragando saliva al ver tal roca.

Gil tomo la delantera, y siguió caminando en dirección a esa roca, pero algo lo detuvo… Los shinigamis.


	25. Capitulo 25

**Capitulo 25:**

Gil se sorprendió ante tal repentino aparecimiento, y se limito a preguntar, con un tono agresivo:

-¡¿CÓMO LLEGARON USTEDES AQUÍ?!

A lo que, es s con capuchas rojas y sonrisas macabras, respondieron:

-El amo Vincent nos dejo entrar.

Vincent al escuchar esta declaración de parte de los sanguinarios, cerró su puño y exclamo:

-¡MATEN A TODOS, MENOS A GIL!

Los shinigamis hicieron una leve reverencia, y todos pronunciaron en coro:

-Entendido, mi señor.

Me interpuse entre ellos y mis amigos, mientras sacaba mi espada brillante, llena de orgullo.

-Quiero decirles que… - dije, mientras trataba que mi sangre no hirviera de furia– ustedes no pasaran de mi.

Uno de ellos corrió hacia mi costado, intentando atravesarme con una gran espada pesada, la cual no poseía movilidad alguna. Era tan rígida, que no permitiría hacer ninguna maniobra, entonces decidí contraatacar por un costado despejado.

Di un pequeño salto, mientras la gran espada pasaba por mi lado y se incrustaba en la tierra. Seguido de esto, tome equilibrio y con él, le corte la parte inferior de la axila a aquel hombre.

Cayó rendido por el dolor frente a mis pies, mientras que yo sonreía.

-Que desafortunado de tu parte… - dije, mientras tapaba mi boca con la manga blanca que cuelga de mis codos.

En segundo plano, Gil le pego un bofetón a su hermano tras una discusión, dejándolo perplejo ante tal comportamiento de su amado onii-chan. Después se entrometió en la pelea, considerando que yo no podría solo contra todos ellos.

-Recuerda que, yo soy tu ojo izquierdo, Break. – pronunció Gil, mientras sacaba su pistola y apuntaba a la cabeza de un shinigami.

Sonreí levemente, por la conmoción que me causaban esas palabras.

Tantas distracciones me sacaron de mi objetivo, y uno de los encapuchados aprovecho para venir a atacarme, pero Gil le disparo en el costado izquierdo de su cabeza, y cayo secamente contra el suelo.

El verde pasto se iba manchando del líquido carmesí mientras que yo me iba debilitando, y de la misma manera Gil.

Oz quería que Alice usará el poder de B-Rabbit, pero lo intentaron y era imposible, ya que estaban muy cerca de aquel sello sumamente poderoso. Este no dejaba que el poder sea liberado, por lo cual cada intento era en vano.

Un golpe me dio en medio del pecho, y caí rendido al piso. El sanguinario se coloco encima de mí y empezó a ahorcarme, mientras que mi cerebro pensaba "Debo invocar a Mad Hatter, no tengo remedio", pero cuando lo estaba por hacer (de hecho, Mad Hatter ya había aparecido) mi marchito ojo rojo pudo observar a unos cabellos rojizos pasando por encima de mí, y evitando que yo cometa tal equivocación.


	26. Ojos verdes esmeralda

**Capitulo 26:**

Mientras yo quedaba hipnotizado por los movimientos de esa cabellera rojiza, deje que Mad Hatter se fuera, y luego vi como un shinigami le quitaba el brazo izquierdo a Gil, de un solo golpe con una daga de considerable tamaño.

Abrí de manera considerable mi ojo, mientras veía la lluvia de sangre, y me levanté rápidamente del piso, sabiendo que el hombre de cabellera rojiza podía con la carga, y fui hasta el lado de Gil.

Todo estaba manchado de sangre, y de mi ojo salió una lagrima… Hacia tanto tiempo que yo no lloraba, pero esta vez era diferente. Yo lloraba por el sentimiento de la culpa.

-Gil… Perdóname… ¡SOY UN INÚTIL! – exclamé entre jadeos, dejando derramar más lagrimas.

Gil sonrió, y dijo:

-Yo soy tu ojo izquierdo, y debo enfrentar cosas como estas…

Con su única mano tomo mi abrigo, mientras seguía sonriendo, y se puso de pie. Estuvo un buen rato apoyado sobre mí, tratando de no desvanecerse por la gran pérdida de sangre.

Reim lo quito del medio de la batalla, porque él estaba dispuesto a seguir luchando.

-¡Break! ¿Quién es ese hombre de pelo rojo? – preguntó Gil, mientras era vendado por la Rata.

-¿Qué no es obvio que es Rufus? – conteste, sonriente y levantando mi pecho.

Mientras nosotros hablábamos, el pobre seguía peleando sin descansar, entonces se quejo y dijo:

-Hey, Hatter, ¿podrías venir a ayudarme, inútil?

-No me hables con ese tono, duque bufón. – contesté, sacando mi espada nuevamente a la luz.

Lottie sonreía por detrás de sus súbditos peleadores, mientras que observaba el espectáculo.

Tenía que llegar a ella, y matarla de una maldita vez. Esa mujer siempre fue una basura, y no dejaré que siga viviendo fuera de este lugar, nunca más. Mi sangre, y mi mente, decían que debía acabarla de una vez, para que nunca más la tenga que volver a ver, oír o sentir.

Mientras tanto, Oz sentía una impotencia muy grande, porque él quería pelear, pero siempre era detenido por Sharon o Alice, las cuales le negaban que vaya a la batalla.

***Visión de Oz***

-¡DEJENME IR, DEJENME IR A PELEAR! ¡NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE ELLOS PELEEN Y YO ESTE OBSERVANDO, DENTRO DE UNA CAJA DE CRISTAL! – exclamé, mientras miraba con desprecio a Alice y Sharon, las cuales seguían sosteniendo de mis ropas para evitar que yo me lanzara corriendo hacia allá. Mi corazón demandaba que yo salga corriendo y que me entregara, no sé ni por qué razón, pero seguramente aceptarían con gusto llevarme.

-Joven Oz, no hace falta que usted vaya… Ellos dos tienen todo bajo control. – me dijo Vincent, mientras se agachaba y me miraba a los ojos, tratando de convencerme.

-Cállate tú, maldito bastardo. ¡ERES EL MENOS INDICADO PARA METERTE EN ESTO! ¡Eres el culpable de que Gil pierda su brazo, imbécil! – respondí, mientras que dejaba de tirar y clavaba mi vista en su asquerosa cara.

Él se estremeció ante estas palabras, y su rostro se puso totalmente serio. Dejo caer unas lágrimas, ya que no se había percatado de que, por culpa de sus amiguitos Baskervilles, su amado hermano había perdido su brazo, y que estaba agonizando por la falta de sangre.

Se levanto de mi lado, y se fue corriendo hacia donde estaban Rufus y Break, mientras que yo me tranquilicé, y deje llevarme por las palabras de Alice, que decían "¡TÚ ERES MI SIRVIENTE, Y YO TE ORDENO LO QUE DEBES HACER!", "Oz, no seas tonto y no vayas, ¡te matarán! Y eso… Me pondrá muy triste".


	27. Dulce victoria

**Capitulo 27:**

***Visión de Break***

Quedaban solo 3 Baskervilles, mientras que Rufus estaba exhausto y bastante herido, y su cuerpo no soportaba más. Recordemos que, él al hacer un contrato con Pandora, también dejo de envejecer, pero por dentro es un anciano.

Lottie ordeno a sus estúpidos amigos que pararan de atacar, para dar un discurso de "victoria", mientras que yo observaba sentado en el piso, con mi espada empapada de sucia sangre.

Entonces, vi como la Rata se entrometía entre nosotros y los Baskervilles, alzando su mano y diciendo:

-¡RINDANSE!

Rufus se impresiono al igual que yo antes estas palabras, y Lottie crujió los dientes.

-¡¿A QUÉ SE DEBE ESTA ESTÚPIDA DECISIÓN, VINCENT?! – exclamo, mientras se ponía roja de furia. - ¿A caso no quieres revivir a nuestro amo, Oswald?

La Rata sonrió, y dijo:

-Yo nunca prometí algo respecto a "salvar a nuestro amo". Yo solo lo hice para conseguir el amor de alguien.

Eso que había dicho me causo gracia, ¿Estaba enamorado? ¡JAJAJA!

Mientras me moría de la risa por dentro, vi que el hermanito de Gil sacaba una paleta de caramelo rosada, una como la que había perdido en el banquete de Pandora.

"Un momento… ¡¿QUÉ?!" pensé, mientras miraba a Rufus, y él me miraba despreocupadamente a mí.

-Pero, Lottie… Para remediar esto, toma esta paleta. Esta paleta contiene un poder indiscutible, que anteriormente pertenecía a Oswald. Se la robe a Rufus en el banquete, ya que él la tenía para poder recolectar información. – dijo, mientras cerraba los ojos, tal y como lo hace el duque bufón cuando le explica algo a alguien, dando a conocer su superioridad.

Di vuelta mi cabeza, para mirar a Reim, y él me hacía señas para que no diga nada, y de la misma manera se lo decía a Rufus.

Sonreí, para que sepan que ya había entendido, y me limite a escuchar lo que decía Lottie.

-¿Esa insignificante paleta tiene el poder de Oswald? ¿Por qué él nunca mencionó esto? – reprochó la descarada mujer, cruzándose de brazos.

-Era un secreto, que solo se lo confió a Jack.

Lottie se estremeció ante estas palabras de la Rata, y dijo:

-¿Qué debo hacer con esta paleta?

-Comerla. Con eso bastará para que puedas revivir al amo cuando se te antoje. – interfirió Rufus, poniéndose totalmente serio. – Ten en cuenta que te lo digo solamente porque ya estoy aceptando la derrota.

Lottie trago saliva, y tomo brutalmente de la mano de la Rata la paleta.

-Por fin… ¡POR FIN! – gritó, seguido de una risa macabra.

Le dio un mordisco con gran fuerza, tragando la mitad de la paleta.

Pasaron unos segundos, y empezó a convulsionar en el piso. Su cuerpo se daba vueltas, y los Baskervilles se reunían a su alrededor, para preguntarle si se sentía bien.

-¡HAHAHA! Que ingenua mujer. – dije, levantándome del pasto. – Hey, insignificantes personas, váyanse antes de que mi espada los atraviese. – continué, para hacer que los shinigamis me teman.

Ellos miraron con desprecio, y tomaron el cuerpo de Lottie, llevándoselo muy lejos, mientras decían en coro:

-Nos volveremos a ver.

Todos nos quedamos quietos mirando como ellos se alejaban y conseguíamos la esperada victoria.

Oz vino corriendo hacia mí, acompañado con un brillo en los ojos que traspasaba almas. Entonces, me pregunto:

-¿Hemos ganado?

-Así es, Oz-sama. Ganamos gracias a la desesperación de los Baskervilles... Es una lección de vida.

Oz sonrió, y yo lo hice de la misma manera. Normalmente, yo no les confío mi sonrisa a las personas, pero… Ellos son mis amigos.

Reim estaba saltando de la emoción, mientras que Alice estaba furiosa por tener tanta hambre.

Vincent salió corriendo a abrazar a Gil, y el pobre no se pudo liberar de las garras de la Rata.

Sharon vino corriendo hacia mí, mientras sollozaba y decía una y otra vez "ME ASUSTASTE, IDIOTA".

-¡Ahora Cheryl estará acorralada, y me tendrá que querer por haberle ganado a los Baskervilles! – le dijo Rufus a Reim, mientras sonreía y daba pequeños saltitos de felicidad.

Gil interrumpió la emoción, y dijo:

-Ahora… ¿Cómo hacemos para llevarnos este sello hasta Pandora?

El silencio invadió todo el lugar, mientras que todos nos quedábamos quietos en nuestros lugares y dirigíamos nuestras vistas a Reim.


	28. Capitulo 28: Final y conclusión

**Capitulo 28:**

-Bueno, emmm… Podríamos usar el poder de Eques, si el sello nos lo permite…

Sharon hizo una pequeña sonrisa, y yo apoyé mi mano en su cabeza, para decirle:

-Inténtalo.

Ella asintió, intento, y lo logró. Gilbert estaba muy feliz por esto, pero no podía olvidarse de su brazo perdido.

Alice abrazo a Gil, mientras sollozaba diciendo "No podrás cocinar más como antes para nosotros, ¿verdad?", a lo que Gil respondía, "¡Claro que podré! Solo tendré que acostumbrarme…"

Mientras observaba esta hermosa escena digna de una familia en navidad, Sharon ya estaba llevando el sello hasta una sala extensa de Pandora.

Cuando la punta de la gran roca pasó el portal, Sharon nos apuro para que pasáramos antes de que ella se debilite y no pueda volver a abrir el gran camino hacia la libertad nuevamente.

Todos se apuraron y entraron, mientras que yo me quede al lado de la señorita, para cargarla en mis brazos e ir los dos de una vez.

Ella se aferro a mi cuello, mientras que yo colocaba mi mano derecha en su nuca, y con la otra tomaba sus piernas.

Di un pequeño salto, a pesar del dolor, y me sumergí en el gran mar teñido de tonos claros y oscuros de violeta, combinados con algunas franjas desgastadas negras.

-Estamos vivos, señorita. – le susurré, mientras caíamos por el extenso portal

-Lo sé, Onii-chan.

Tocamos tierra firme, y pudimos observar ambos a una gran sala de lujo (menos yo, que veía todo borroso y sin color alguno), llena de servidores de Pandora aplaudiendo y dando sus agradecimientos hacia nuestro trabajo prestigioso.

Mientras todos comían, y eran bienvenidos gentilmente por las manos cálidas de todos, yo pensaba:

"Ahora que lo pienso… ¿A caso Gil perdió su brazo por otra razón? ¿Lo habrá perdido antes de que el Baskerville quiera cortarlo? ¿Lo hizo para liberarse del horrible sello que poseía su mano izquierda?". Saque estos pensamientos de mi cabeza, para ver como todos eran felices.

Oz estaba saludándose con todos, hasta que visualizo a su tío Oscar, y fue corriendo para abrazarlo y no separarse de él.

Rufus y Sharon fueron corriendo para saludar a Sheryl, mientras que ella abría sus brazos para recibirlos.

Yo, por otra parte, estaba sentado en una silla, apartado, solamente acompañado por el alma de quien más quise, de quien me brindo un beso cálido, gentil y lleno de cobardía… Solamente acompañado por el alma de Shelly.

-Gracias por cuidar de Sharon. – me susurro, mientras redondeaba mi cara con sus dedos transparentes.

-Lo hice para que no tengas que odiarme. – contesté, mientras miraba al piso.

Ella sonrió, y se difumino en el aire, dejándome en la soledad nuevamente.

Sharon vio que estaba muy solitario, y me tomo del brazo para que me una a la pista de baile, a lo que yo acepte encantando, ya que no me importaba mi falta de visión. No me importaba porque ella me iba a guiar.

En medio del baile, me acerque a la Rata para preguntarle:

-Oye, Rata Nightray… ¿Por qué nos protegiste a todos?

Él vaciló un poco, y luego respondió:

-Porque me enseñaron que, los compañeros son lo primero… - dijo, mientras sonreía.

Yo lo mire fríamente, y seguí bailando con la señorita Sharon, la cual llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Y así paso esa cálida bienvenida en un par de segundos, llena de risas y felicidad por todas partes.

Al día siguiente, nuestras vidas volvieron a ser lo de antes, yo volví a ser el mismo payaso burlón de siempre, que se ríe de todo a su alrededor junto a Emily, pero que por dentro es blando y gentil, y lo único que hay que hacer para que mi interior salga afuera, es darme un abrazo. Solamente con eso basta.

**Conclusión y cierre:**

-¡Onii-chan! ¡Cuéntame más! – insistía la pequeña Sharon, pataleando para que yo me cansará y le contará otra historia.

-¡Hahaha! Deja de ser tan gruñona y duérmete, ¿sí? Mañana te contaré otra historia…

Ella infló sus cachetes, pero luego cesó y finalmente se durmió. Cuando me percaté de que ella estaba dormida, coloqué muy suavemente a Emily junto a ella.

En el marco de la puerta estaba apoyada Shelly, sonriente.

-¿Has inventado tu esa historia? – me pregunto, mientras salíamos del cuarto de Sharon.

-Solo la he visto… En un sueño.

Su reluciente sonrisa salió a la luz, mientras que sus manos tocaban mi rostro y sus labios decían:

-Buenas noches, Break.

Yo respondí de la misma manera, y nos separamos hacia nuestras habitaciones separadas.

La verdad de esto es que todo lo dicho en esta historia me lo relato La Voluntad del Abyss cuando yo caí a su lado, y me dijo que varias de las cosas que me iba a decir iban a hacerse realidad, pero no tal y como en la historia. El juego de ella era decirme todo esto para que yo pueda evitar varias desgracias, y aún estoy agradecido con su bondad.

Ella me dijo, mientras que con sus frías manos me levantaba gentilmente del piso, que evitará principalmente que Alice, su hermana, salga herida. Si yo no cumplía con este trato, volvería nuevamente para sacar mi único ojo, y llevárselo a su querido gato Cheshire.

Fuera de todo, al parecer, hasta hoy en día, he hecho bien mi trabajo… O eso espero.

Tantos pensamientos abrumaban mi mente que decidí echarme en la cama. Dormí plácidamente, ideando nuevas historias, y dejándome llevar por el mar de ideas que me invadían, siempre y cuando todo sea para hacer feliz a la pequeña Sharon.

_**Fin.**_

**¡Hola a** todos!** Soy Rinharr, la escritora de este fic. **

**Como verán, el fic ya ha llegado a su final, y me llena de orgullo poder decir que a las personas les agrado tanto como a mí escribirlo. Pase gran parte de mis días escribiéndolo, y tratando de mejorar cada día más y más.**

**Pero, este no es un adiós. Terminé de leer hace un par de semanas el manga de Kuroshitsuji, y estoy dispuesta a hacer algo con esa magnifica trama...**

**Así que, espero verlos nuevamente cuando empiece a subir los capítulos de mi próximo fic: Amor libre.**

**¡Saludos y felicidades!**


End file.
